The Love of Two Brothers
by Charlie Death
Summary: Before the massacre, Sasuke and Itachi were good brothers with good and bad moments. But along with their bonding time together, they couldn't help but feel a little more than a brotherly bond between them. Uchihacest.
1. Wake up Aniki

Chapter 1

"Ohayoo gozaimasu," A long black haired woman spoke with a smile as she set the table for breakfast. She turned to her youngest son who stood at the doorway rubbing his dark eyes from a long night of sleep. His black hair fell over his forehead and the sides of his head while the back was spiked out.

"Ohayoo, mom," He answered as he walked over to her side yawning. The pants of his dark blue pajamas are dragging a little on the floor.

"Sasuke, can you go wake up your brother for breakfast? He was out all night on a mission."

The young boy's face immediately lit up and was awake with a smile on his face. Before his mother knew it, he had already taken off down the hallway to his brother's room. Sasuke stopped at the door to his brother's room and hesitated to open it, but then remembering his mother asking him to wake up his brother, he finally opened the door.

"Wake up, aniki!" Sasuke cheerfully spoke as he bounced into his brother's room.

The sheets on the bed on the floor rolled over into a ball and grumbled to itself. Sasuke frowned but then smiled in thinking it as a game to wake his aniki from his sleep. He playfully skipped to the top of the sheets and bent over lifting them up exposing a face with lines under the eyes and long black hair covering some of it.

"Wake up, aniki. It's time for breakfast."

A hand shot out of the sheets and poked Sasuke in the forehead before returning into the sheets. The face rolled away as his aniki rolled over to his other side, leaving Sasuke staring at long black hair.

"Later, otouto, I'm busy." he grumbled.

"Busy doing what?" Sasuke asked as he jumped to the other side of his brother.

"SLEEPING!"

Sasuke made a face but then got an idea on how to annoy his brother enough to get him up.

"Can I sleep with you aniki?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty, please?"

"NO!"

"Pretty, pretty, please?"

"Ugh, fine!"

Sasuke stared blankly at his brother who rolled back over to his other side away from Sasuke. He never agrees to anything he asks him, he must be really tired. Another bright idea popped into Sasuke's head and once again, he is hoping it'll annoy him enough to get out of bed. Sasuke jumped back to the other side of his brother and cuddled under the sheets next to him. Sasuke buried his face in his brother's chest and smiled.

"You smell pretty aniki. And your soo warm." He giggled.

His brother remained quiet and tried to roll away from him but Sasuke clung to him and wouldn't let him move.

"Itachi niisan, do you love me?"

Itachi's eye twitched slightly as his brother asked this. It was obvious he wants him to get out of bed, but he doesn't want to. He's going to see how long Sasuke will try to get him out of bed before giving up. Itachi didn't answer his otouto, just pretended to sleep.

"Do you?" Sasuke asked again. He knows how much Itachi hates that question so he won't stop asking. "Do you, do you, do you?"

Itachi opened an eye and saw Sasuke staring up at him pouting. It almost looked like he was going to cry. Itachi let out a sigh before answering Sasuke.

"If you're going to cry, leave."

Sasuke frowned and sat up pulling the sheets off of Itachi. Itachi quickly sat up to catch Sasuke who started to run off with the blanket laughing. Itachi caught the corner of the blanket and pulled it back, along with Sasuke who was still clinging to it laughing. Sasuke pulled back on the blanket trying to get Itachi to let go, and rolled in it pulling Itachi down on top of him. Awkward moments, they are priceless. Sasuke blushed, Itachi's hair brushing against his face. Itachi blushed as well in being in such an awkward position above his brother. Then he looked away as his pale cheeks now a faint pink.

"I-I think it's best if we go eat breakfast now..." Itachi mumbled in trying to untangle himself from the blanket. Sasuke lightly nodded and struggled to get out. Once they were out of the mess of a blanket, they walked to the dinning room in silence, and wordlessly agreed not to mention what happened for fear of humiliation.

"Aww, there are my two beautiful sons!" Their mother said, clasping her hands together with a smile. Their father was already at the table eating and looked up when they walked in.

"What took you two so long?" Their father asked, staring at them questioningly. "And why are you two still not dressed?"

"Well, we just got up, dad! And I was busy getting Itachi niisan up!" Sasuke spoke out.

"Itachi, you know better than to sleep in. Get dressed then come back to eat, both of you. And Itachi, haven't I talked to you about sleeping in your boxers?"

Itachi looked down and realized that he did sleep in his underwear again.

"Honey, they are still kids. Can't you be a little nicer to them?" Their mother asked their father.

"No."

Itachi and Sasuke walked back to their rooms in silence, heads hung low. They split off into their own rooms and grabbed clothes to get dressed in. Sasuke grabbed his clothes and ran into Itachi's room.

"Hey, Aniki?" Sasuke asked, poking his head in Itachi's room with his clothes in his arms.

"What is it, otouto?" Itachi asked as he slipped on a pair of pants.

"Umm...can I come in?"

"Sure."

Sasuke walked up behind Itachi and watched him search for a shirt in his drawers.

"You didn't answer my question earlier." Sasuke spoke lightly, making Itachi turn around.

"What?"

"My question! Do you love me?"

"Sasuke," Itachi started in the 'why-are-we-doing-this-again?' tone of voice.

"Do you?" Sasuke pouted, holding his clothes up to his face as if to hide. Itachi let out a sigh and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"You're my brother, Sasuke. I can only love you as a brother and no more." Itachi answered slightly disappointed. Sasuke was confused.

"Why, aniki? Why only as a brother?" Sasuke asked. Damn questions children ask.

"Because, anymore than that and it's wrong." Itachi turned his back to Sasuke again and slipped on a shirt before turning back to Sasuke who still hasn't gotten dressed yet. "Why aren't you dressed yet, Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer Itachi and just stood there. Itachi let out a sigh and took the clothes from Sasuke's hands and began to undress him, he was going to have to dress him himself. Sasuke stood there and let his brother change him while he thought about what Itachi had said. He didn't understand why it would be wrong; it's just love, isn't it? Why should it matter? When he was dressed, his brother placed gentle hands on his shoulders and looked at his face. Without words being said, he understood what he was going to say. Sasuke felt like crying and to hold back the tears, buried his face in his brother's shirt. Itachi held Sasuke in a soft hug and understood why Sasuke began to cry. He felt like crying himself, but he would never allow it, for it is a sign of weakness and Uchiha Itachi is anything but weak.

"Why? Your more than a brother to me, why is that so wrong?" Sasuke cried.

"You still don't understand what I said, but you will later, when you're older." Itachi comforted.

Sasuke pulled his face out of Itachi's shirt, face streaked with tears. Itachi wiped away the tears and carried Sasuke to the dinning room. Sasuke sat quietly in his brother's arm, head resting on his shoulder, feeling unable to speak. He looked up and turned around when he heard their mother's voice.

"What happened to Sasuke? Is he alright?"

Itachi nodded and told her that he was just a little tired still. Sasuke silently agreed to what Itachi said and ate his breakfast, looking from his food to his brother. After breakfast, the summer heat was beginning to set in and they have decided to go to the pool, but Sasuke decided to complicate things.

to be continued...


	2. Going to the pool

Chapter 2

"It hurts aniki!"

"It won't hurt if you don't stop squirming!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Shut up and put your damn swim shorts on!"

"NO!"

Itachi had Sasuke pinned down to the floor struggling to get away as he tried to pull blue swim shorts on his kicking legs. Sasuke was rolling around trying to get out from under his brother who was getting kicked in the chest and face. Finally Sasuke kicked Itachi right under the chin, causing him to let go, giving him a chance to escape.

"YES!!" Sasuke laughed as he took off from the room and ran outside. "I'M FREE!!"

Itachi buried his face in his hand and shook his head mumbling something about a retarded kid. Meanwhile Sasuke ran outside the house in little circles feeling proud of himself from getting away from his brother. He heard the adults talking about how no one has gotten away from Itachi, so he felt very proud. A cooling breeze came by and Sasuke stood there with his hands on his hips glowing with pride of his escape, that is, until he was blasted with something freezing.

Sasuke let out a yell of both shock and fear. He was being blasted with something cold and with so much force it knocked him to the ground. Sasuke struggled to get back to his feet and run away, but the ground quickly turned into mud, now he knows it was water that was attacking him. He slipped and fell face down in the mud, rolled over trying to get back up again but the water was now focused on his face. He tried screaming but the water just muffled it and made it hard to speak.

"S-stop! Stop it! P-please stop!" He cried out to the attacker, and the water receded. Sasuke wiped the water from his eyes and gazed in the direction the water came from to find himself staring at his brother laughing with a dripping hose in his hand. "ANIKI!! Why did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he stood up shivering and dripping wet with water and mud.

"Because your not supposed to run outside naked, foolish little brother. Are you going to the pool today or not? 'Cause if not, I'm leaving you here."

"NO! I wanna go..."

Sasuke looked hurt and stood there without moving. He looked up, and his eyes grew wide again when he saw Itachi pointing the hose back at him. Next thing he knew it, he was being blasted with water again. The water quickly went away this time and only leaving Sasuke wet from the water. As he was wiping the water from his eyes yet again, his swim shorts were tossed on his head.

"Then put your shorts on and let's go, Sasuke. I don't wanna wait anymore."

Sasuke held the shorts to his chest and walked onto the porch with Itachi, but staying a few feet away from him. He didn't put on the shorts, instead he threw them back at Itachi, who grumbled and picked them up and went to hand them to Sasuke when he stepped in a small puddle of water and slipped. His arms shot out to stop his fall and Sasuke shut his eyes and held his arms up. They both fell to the ground with a thud, their eyes tightly shut.

Sasuke was the first to open his eyes, to find himself staring at his brother's face again. It was just like what happened earlier that morning. Today is really an awkward day. Itachi opened his eyes and they both blushed to the awkwardness. Sasuke looked down and realized that Itachi fell in-between his legs. Sasuke couldn't choke out a single syllable so Itachi was the first to speak.

"Just, uh, put on your shorts and let's go." Itachi whispered as he sat up and handed Sasuke his shorts. He slipped them on and they left to the pool without another word.

At the pool, all of Sasuke's 'friends' were there, and immediately Sakura and Ino ran up to greet him and he simply ignored them and followed his brother to the corner of the pool to a few chairs. Itachi put sun block on Sasuke and told him to go in the pool with his friends while he put his on. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and saw Sakura and Ino looking back and forward from him to each other and squealing, and Naruto just hanging over a foam tube, floating around ignoring him. Then he looked back at his brother.

"Can I put on your sun block?" Sasuke asked in a low tone, slightly pouting. Itachi let out a sigh and handed his brother to bottle. "Aniki, arigatoo!"

Sasuke squirted a mound of sun block in his hand and began to rub it in Itachi's back, who felt a little humiliated by it, but at the time didn't care all that much. The entire time Sasuke was humming a song and doing a little dance where he was bouncing from foot to foot which caught everyone's attention. When he was done he clasped his hands together and said, "All done, aniki! Let's go in the pool now!"

Holding his brother's hand, Sasuke bounced to the side of the pool. He let go and jumped in, leaving Itachi standing at the side.

"Aren't you getting in, aniki?" Sasuke asked when he surfaced. Itachi nodded and slipped in, not wanting to make a huge splash. Sasuke swam around to Naruto who continued to ignore him. "Hey Naruto." Naruto ignore him. Sasuke dived under Naruto and flipped him over and stole his foam tube. When Naruto resurfaced and looked around to find his attacker, he saw Sasuke floating on HIS foam tube. Itachi swam a lap around the pool and saw Sasuke and Naruto having a splash fight which was starting to get all the adults angry.

Itachi had to pull the fighting Sasuke away from Naruto out of the pool and keep the two separate for the rest of the day. An older brother's job is never done, apparently. Sasuke was a real pain, in running around the pool and slipping in water and fighting with Naruto. After what seemed like a long day at the pool, Sasuke was worn out, hungry and smelled of chlorine. When their mom asked how it went, they said it was ok. After all the stress Sasuke put onto Itachi, he needed a relaxing bath, and of course attention needy Sasuke had to find a way to complicate even this.

To be continued...


	3. Taking a bath

Chapter 3

"Itachi, honey, can you do the dishes tonight?"

"Sure mom."

"Mom, can I help Itachi niisan?"

"Sure Sasuke. Your brother could use the help."

"Thank you!"

Itachi carried the dirty dishes to the sink and washed them and handed them to Sasuke to dry. Sasuke kept talking about how much of a pain Naruto is and didn't wait for Itachi to reply so he ignored his brother's talking. Once the dishes were all finished Itachi walked Sasuke to his room and said goodnight but Sasuke didn't stop following his aniki around.

"Itachi, where are you going?"

"The bathroom."

"What are you going to do?"

"...take a bath..."

"Can I take one with you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Can I take a bath with you, aniki? PLEASE!!"

Sasuke tugged on Itachi's shirt and used the pout that always seemed to work on his brother. Itachi stared coldly at Sasuke hoping it'll get him to stop, but Sasuke's to determined to go. Plan B. Itachi decided to ignore Sasuke's presence and just go lock him out of the bathroom. It seemed like it'll work, but it didn't. Sasuke darted into the bathroom right after Itachi, not giving him a chance to even close the door on him.

"Sasuke no, I need time alone. You can take your own bath later."

"NO! I WANNA TAKE A BATH WITH YOU ANIKI!!"

"NO, OTOUTO! NOW GO!"

"Well, I'm not leaving."

"Stubborn little brat."

"Hmph."

"I'll just take a bath when you're asleep."

"Then I'm not sleeping!"

Itachi and Sasuke got into a staring contest to see who will cave in first. Sasuke, obviously won by adding tears to that pout he uses. Itachi sighed in defeat and shut the door and locked it. Sasuke's tears immediately disappeared and his face lit up. Sasuke started to quickly undress, struggling with his shirt. Itachi sighed and pulled the shirt off of the struggling Sasuke and tossed it on the ground before turning to get the water running for the bath.

"Thank you aniki for letting me take a bath with you."

"Yeah, whatever..."

Sasuke finished undressing and watched the water fill up before looking at his brother. Itachi stood with his back to Sasuke and undressed with a blank face. Sasuke just stared at his brother as his clothes fell to the ground. He has never seen his brother without clothes before, and he was speechless at the sight. Itachi seemed much bigger and better than him, his arms showing a little muscle from all his training and his body unmarked. He suddenly felt inferior and unworthy to be in his presence.

Itachi pulled the ribbon holding his hair in a pony tail out and turned around to the staring Sasuke. He stared blankly at him for a moment, wondering why Sasuke was staring at him like that and finally walked over to the bathtub and Sasuke.

"Why aren't you in the tub yet, otouto?"

"Well...um..."

"Whatever, just get in."

Itachi got in the tub followed by Sasuke. For once, Sasuke was quieter than Itachi, which slightly unnerved him. They washed themselves at first until Sasuke began to struggle in washing his back.

"Here, let me." Itachi said, as he turned Sasuke around and washed his back. Itachi couldn't tell at that moment but Sasuke was blushing madly. He washed the soap off of his brother by dumping water on his head. He reached for the shampoo and squirted a small amount in his hand and began to lather it up in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke was feeling closer to his brother more than ever now, and it felt good, and so comforting, it had slipped his mind that it's wrong to love him more than a brother. Itachi rinsed the shampoo out of Sasuke's hair and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "You ok, otouto. You've been quiet." Sasuke didn't say anything, just stared at the soapy water and then turned around and hugged his brother.

"Thank you, aniki. I love you so much. Can I wash your hair?"

Itachi smiled and hugged Sasuke back.

"Sure."

"Ah, thank you!!"

Sasuke got on his knees and poured water on his brother's head and then poured some shampoo in his brother's hair and started scrubbing it in.

"Your hair is so pretty aniki." Sasuke commented with a smile as he added more shampoo to the mass of bubbles on Itachi's head.

"Otouto, aren't you putting a little too much shampoo?"

"Nope. I'm making it extra clean for you."

"You're such a baka."

Sasuke rinsed the shampoo out of Itachi's hair and gave him another hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you didn't have to leave on a mission today. I had so much fun being with you."

"I know otouto. It wasn't half bad spending time with you."

Itachi hugged Sasuke back before tickling his sides and making his little brother roll over in laughter in the water, splashing it everywhere. Sasuke begged for mercy from the non-stop tickling and when Itachi finally stopped he assaulted him back with tickles. They were acting like a bunch of playful little children, which is odd since they NEVER got along like this before.

When they got out Itachi dried himself and Sasuke off. Sasuke brushed Itachi's hair after it was dry and let Itachi run the brush quickly through his. Itachi wrapped a towel around his waist and wrapped Sasuke in one and picked him up.

"We should do this more often aniki. It was so fun taking a bath with you!"

Itachi smiled and nodded as he opened the bathroom door and stepped into the hallway. He turned to see their father staring at them in an angry and disgusted way before he turned and left. Itachi wasn't the only one who saw that look.

"Itachi niisan, why did dad give us that look?" Sasuke asked worriedly.

"Don't let it bother you. It's nothing."

Itachi carried Sasuke to their rooms and stopped to open his door when Sasuke asked another question.

"Aniki, can I sleep with you tonight too?"

to be continued...


	4. Good night

Chapter 4

Sasuke pulled on his pajamas and bounced back into Itachi's room who was still getting dressed. He snuck up on his brother and gave him a huge hug. Itachi smiled and pat Sasuke on the head and slipped on a shirt and sat down on his bed. Sasuke bounced onto the bed next to his brother and slipped under the blanket laughing. Itachi lightly laughed and slipped under the blanket immediately receiving another hug from his otouto.

"Thank you aniki for letting me sleep with you."

"No problem, otouto."

Itachi hugged Sasuke back and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke blushed and smiled and returned another hug to his aniki.

"I love you, aniki." Sasuke giggled as he snuggled closer to Itachi. 

"I love you, too, otouto."

Itachi held Sasuke in a hug. Sasuke looked up at his brother with a worried look on his face, making Itachi drop the hug.

"Aniki, why was dad giving us that look anyways? I want to know."

Itachi stared at Sasuke with a depressing look on his face which spoke 'it-makes-me-sad-too.'

"I don't know why he gave us that look, it kinda scares me."

"Do you think it could be because we took a bath together?"

"Maybe, I don't know. Enough on talking about this, you need to get to bed, I don't want you to be all grumpy in the morning from lack of sleep, now do I?"Itachi spoke in a silly voice as his tickled Sasuke again.

Sasuke began laughing so hard tears rolled down his face. Itachi finally stopped and hugged the laughing Sasuke and kissed him on the forehead again. Sasuke blushed and gave his brother a kiss on the cheek, making Itachi blush with him. Sasuke snuggled closer in Itachi's arms again feeling his soothing warmth.

From the hallway, their father stared through the crack of Itachi's door, watching the two brothers. He turned his head and silently stormed off down the hall to his room. Itachi turned his head to the doorway.

"What is it aniki?" Sasuke asked, looking over Itachi's arms at the door.

"Nothing, I just thought I saw something."

When their father got to his own room he shut the door suddenly startling their mother. She jumped and looked up from her book and stared shockingly at her husband.

"What's wrong honey? Something's bothering you, what is it?" She asked, putting her book mark in the book and shutting it.

Her husband walked silently to the bed and sat down, face twisted with disgust. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder and leaned over him to get a good look at his face.

"What's wrong? Tell me, please."

Her husband let out a sigh and answered, "I think Itachi's getting too close to Sasuke."

"Too close? Honey, he never spends anytime with his brother. I think it's good that they are finally spending time together. Sasuke has never seemed any happier than he was today."

"Yeah, but you know what they did today?"

"What? What did they do, sweetie?"

He looked at his wife with a disgusted look on his face and told her that he's been watching Itachi all day, since he wasn't training. It was his little way to try to understand his son by following him around.

"I was walking past the bathroom when I heard them in there. Turns out they took a bath together."

"So? It saves water."

"So, I mean they shouldn't be together like that! They are both old enough to take their own baths, especially Itachi."

"Sasuke probably annoyed the hell out him to let him take a bath with him and Itachi just gave in and let him. It's no big deal."

"Well, I just walked by Itachi's room and they are sleeping in the same bed."

"Aww, how sweet. My two sons are sleeping together. It's almost like a dream come true to see them get along so well."

"No it isn't. Itachi was holding Sasuke in his arms and I don't think he should be holding his brother like that. And on top of that he kissed him."

"Kissed him how?"

"On the forehead and cheeks."

"Oh, honey your just being paranoid. There is nothing wrong with hugging and kissing your sibling on the cheek and forehead. You shouldn't worry about it. They are still kids, let them be."

"Yeah, but if you ask me, something doesn't seem right here."

He lay down on his side facing away from his wife and pulled she sheets up to his shoulder. His wife sighned and rolled her eyes at her husband. There was a pause before his wife responded.

"You know what honey? You need to stop stalking our sons. It's very unnerving. No wonder Itachi likes time away from you."

Their father grumbled about something that his wife couldn't hear and went to sleep. Their mother went back to finishing the chapter she was reading in her book. Meanwhile, Sasuke and Itachi were silently talking in Itachi's dark room.

"Aniki, do you think I love you too much?" Sasuke asked pulling the blanket over his mouth.

"Sasuke, I don't think you can love someone too much, but to others you can." Itachi answered, gently brushing some of Sasuke's hair off his face. He leaned in and kissed his brother on the forehead. "It's getting late, go to sleep."

"Ok. Good night aniki. I love you."

"Good night otouto. I love you too."

Itachi lay facing Sasuke with a comforting arm over him. A cold chill swept through the open window and made Sasuke shiver and move closer to the warmth of his brother. Itachi, who hasn't fallen asleep yet, watched his little brother sleep silently next to him, his small pale face glowing in the moonlight. He looked so cute, Itachi couldn't help but to kiss him again. He leaned in to kiss Sasuke on the cheek but he moved and Itachi got his lips by accident. He quickly pulled back and blushed. Sasuke stirred in his slumber.

"Mmm...I love you aniki." Sasuke spoke in his sleep. Itachi just stared at his brother. Did he know that he accidentally kissed him on the lips? No, it must have been a dream, and does Sasuke talk in his sleep?! Itachi just brushed it all off and fell asleep. Sasuke slowly opened an eye and smiled at his brother before touching his lips. He had been awake the entire time. He smiled and cuddled closer under Itachi's arm before falling asleep for real. That night, they both slept soundly in the comfort of each other's presence, while their father slept in anger, but took it to mind that he's just being paranoid. Their mother slept happily, feeling so proud of her sons for getting alone so well after what seemed like forever.

to be continued...


	5. Caught

Chapter 5

"Aww, how cute! My two beautiful sons sleeping together. You two look SO cute."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes and looked at his mother who was standing at the doorway smiling. He turned to Itachi who rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

"Mom!" Itachi groaned. He hates it when his mom refers them to 'cute'.

"Well, good morning to you too. Did you sleep well sweetie?"

Sasuke sat up and nodded. He turned and lightly shook his brother.

"Wake up aniki."

Itachi looked out of the pillow and saw his brother's smiling face. He smiled and got up, patting Sasuke on his head. Sasuke stood up, kicking the blanket off of him and ran up to his mom.

"It was so fun spending time with Itachi niisan yesterday! Does he have any missions today?" Sasuke asked tugging on his mother's shirt.

"No missions, but he does have to train. Your father thinks he had too much leisure time yesterday. And between you and me, he's acting kinda funny lately so try not to make him mad ok?"

Itachi and Sasuke both nodded and followed their mother to the dinning room for breakfast. After breakfast, Itachi's father had him work on his aim, which naturally didn't needed improvement, but he wanted him to be busy. Sasuke sat and watched his brother hit bullseye after bullseye with kunai and shuriken, some of them moving so fast he barely even saw them. Itachi didn't entirely focus on his training, his gaze constantly shifted from the targets to Sasuke. Every time their father saw that Itachi took his eyes off the targets and onto Sasuke, he grew furious until he ordered Sasuke go help their mother with chores in the house.

Sasuke hung his head low as he walked into the house. His mom saw him and asked him what was wrong and he told her what happened. She immediately frowned at it and decided to have a talk with their father. Back at the targets, Itachi started to get into an argument with his father, but ended up being saved by his mom when she shown up, hands on her hips and Sasuke hiding behind her. She dragged their father off to the other side of the house to have a talk with him about his 'paranoia'.

"Thanks for bringing mom, otouto. I felt like dad was going to start yelling at me."

"No problem aniki. Um...can you help me train?"

"Yeah, sure."

Itachi instructed Sasuke how to hold his kunai in order to get better results and how to increase the damage his kunai inflicts on his enemy. Sure enough, Sasuke got a couple of bullseyes and felt proud of himself. Afterwards they were sitting on the porch talking about his performance. Their mother had asked their father to get some more rest until he doesn't seem so paranoid about his sons.

"Thank you so much aniki. I learned a lot!" Sasuke said as he hugged Itachi.

"Now don't forget what I taught you ok? It's very important; it could save your life."

"I won't, promise!"

Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Itachi on the lips and cuddled into his lap. Itachi stared into thin air, blushing at what his brother had just done. Was he awake when he? No, he was asleep, Itachi was sure of it, but...what could have possessed Sasuke into doing something like that. Sasuke realized that Itachi wasn't holding on to him, he looked up at him.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing." Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke back, but this time kept their lips together. Sasuke was staring at him blushing, and so was Itachi. "Sorry, otouto."

"What for?"

"Remember when I told you I can only love you as a brother?"

Sasuke frowned. "Yeah."

"Well...I kinda love you more than I know I should."

"Aniki! Don't talk like that! You can never love someone too much! You said so yourself, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but people won't like it. It's wrong remember?"

Sasuke pouted and his eyes started to tear up. Itachi held his brother in a comforting embrace and let Sasuke cry into his shoulder.

"Why does it have to be wrong?" Sasuke cried. Itachi didn't know how to answer that question so remained quiet. Later they were playing a card game in Itachi's room. Sasuke lay on his stomach, with his feet playfully kicking the air, staring at a single card in his hand. Itachi sat across from him analyzing his cards and Sasuke. Sasuke looked up from his card and smiled.

"Do you have a...a...5?"

"Go fish!"

"Drat!"

Sasuke reached for the deck and picked up another card which turned out to be a red 5.

"Itachi niisan, what do you say when you get the card you asked for?"

"Uh...fish my wish, I think."

"Then, fish my wish! I WIN!!"

"I let you win."

"Yeah right aniki. You just don't like losing to your otouto! Hee hee."

"Right..."

Itachi rolled his eyes and began to shuffle the cards again for another game of Go Fish. Sasuke rolled over to his back and looked up at Itachi, peering into his dark eyes. He smiled and started to rock from side to side.

"Hey aniki? Can I see your Sharingan? I think it's the coolest that you already have yours, I can't wait until I get mine!" Itachi smiled and closed his eyes and slowly opened them back up, this time with his red Sharingan eyes. Sasuke stared into Itachi's eyes, smiling with amazement. "Cool..."

Itachi got down on the floor with Sasuke and played with his hair. Sasuke smiled and seemed hypnotized by his brother's Sharingan. "Can I brush your hair?"

Itachi sat up and handed Sasuke a brush. "Sure otouto, I would love that."

"Arigatoo!!"

Standing on his knees, Sasuke began to brush Itachi's long black hair. Sasuke smiled at how soft his aniki's hair felt and he believes it's because he overloaded it with shampoo last night. Their mother poked her head in Itachi's room and smiled at them. She thought they looked so cute, Sasuke brushing his brother's long hair. After she left Sasuke put down the brush and gave his brother yet another hug. Itachi turned his head and kissed Sasuke on the lips, keeping their lips pressed together. They were suddenly startled by an all too familiar voice.

"ITACHI!!"

They both turned to the doorway to find their father standing at the door, his face burning up with anger.

to be continued...


	6. Leaving on a mission

Chapter 6

"Dad! W-what are you--" Itachi stammered as his father stormed into the room. Sasuke held onto the back of Itachi's shirt and hid behind him, frightened.

"ITACHI...HOW DARE YOU!!" Their father bellowed as he continued to approach his frightened sons. Itachi stood up and held Sasuke behind him, backing up to protect his brother. He didn't care much what would happen to him, but was more worried about Sasuke.

"Dad...It's not what it looks like." Itachi started, but the truth was, it was what it looked like.

"Get away from Sasuke, NOW!!"

"NO!"

"What? How DARE you back talk me young man!"

"Aniki, I'm scared!"

Sasuke began crying uncontrollably into the back of Itachi's shirt as they were pressed against the wall with no escape from the raging Uchiha. Itachi reached for his kunai pouch but then remembered he had taken it off so he was left defenseless.

"I said; get away from your brother! NOW ITACHI!!"

Itachi didn't move away from Sasuke. He was prepared to take the beating. His father reached out and grabbed his shirt and tossed his oldest son to the ground away from his youngest. He picked up Itachi and slapped him hard across the face.

"How dare you kiss your brother like that?!"

"Why you so pissed dad? It's just a stupid little kiss!"

Itachi was beginning to match his father's anger now and after his father slapped him the second time, Itachi lunged back at him throwing fists at him. Sasuke backed up into Itachi's dresser, hands covering his mouth as he watched his father and brother, roll around throwing punches at each other, showing no mercy. Sasuke began crying even more, screaming for them to stop fighting. Their mother heard the noise from the street and came barging into the room shocked to see her husband and son fighting, and Sasuke crying. She immediately ran to Sasuke and covered his eyes and held onto him to comfort him.

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU! BEFORE YOU REALLY GET HURT!!" She screamed out at the two Uchiha's. Itachi looked up at his mother, stopping from his fight, and dropping his guard, giving his father the perfect opportunity to land a powerful punch in the chest knocking all the air out of him. "Honey, knock it off, he's your son for Hokage's sake! Stop hitting Itachi!"

"Mom, I'm scared..."

"I know, sweetie. I'm scared too."

His mom let go of Sasuke and pulled her husband off of her son to be greeted with the back of his hand across her face. She fell to the ground holding her cheek where a large red mark was starting to grow. Her husband looked over to see her sitting there shocked, but his anger didn't dissipate.

"Why did you get in my way? Do you know what Itachi just done?"

"No, no I don't. But that doesn't give you a reason to beat the living shit out of him!"

"He was kissing his brother, on the lips!"

"So what?! That doesn't mean shit! It just means that they love each other!"

"That's the problem! They are brother's they can't 'love' each other!"

"Oh, great, here you go again! What's with you and all these stupid little ideas that pop into your head huh?"

A bruised Itachi ran up and picked up his sobbing little brother and carried him out of the house and to the streets where all the yelling and commotion was beginning to draw a crowd. Itachi carried Sasuke off to the park, a good distance away from the arguing Uchihas and sat Sasuke on the bench and held him in a deep hug.

"I'm scared aniki. I'm really scared."

"Me too, otouto."

"Why is dad so mad? We didn't do anything wrong did we?"

Sasuke looked up at his brother whose cheeks wore a bright red hand mark and a bruise. Behind his long hair which had been removed from his ponytail, Sasuke could see tears.

"Remember when I told you that if I loved you more than a brother it's wrong?"

"...yeah..."

"Well, dad thinks I love you more than I should, and he's right, I do."

"Is he going to hit me, too?"

"I'll make sure he doesn't ok? I'll take the beating for you."

Sasuke curled back up into his brother's arms and continued sobbing. Suddenly, their life, which seemed to be getting happier and better, suddenly came crashing down. But Itachi was smart, he'll find a way to make things a little better and more livable at least, he is the clan's prodigy after all. That would explain their father's reaction a little more. After the sun went down, Sasuke had fallen asleep and Itachi thought that his father had calmed down and headed back home. After they had stepped into the house, their mother ran up and hugged them.

"Are you two ok? Oh, I'm so sorry my babies. Your dad just hasn't been himself lately. I signed him up for some counseling and hopefully it won't happen again, ok? I'm so sorry." She sobbed.

Itachi removed the hand that was on Sasuke's back and wrapped it around his mother.

"It's ok. It's nothing bad, really."

"What did you do to piss him off so much?"

"I..." Itachi didn't know how to put it into words without making his mother turn on him, but since she stopped their fight, she deserved to know. "...kissed Sasuke..."

"It wasn't anything big was it? I mean, like the way adults kiss, it's not like that, was it?"

"No..."

"Then I don't know what his problem is, so just be on your toes ok?"

Itachi nodded and put Sasuke to bed and left for his own room. The next morning at breakfast, his father, with a black eye and a few bruises good bruises glared at his oldest son. Towards the end of breakfast he tossed a paper to Itachi.

"You're leaving for a week. I put you on a mission to another village. I want you to get all of those thoughts out of your head while you're gone, understand?"

Itachi nodded, looking at the paper. He didn't say a single word all that morning and packed his bag and prepared to leave. At the gate of the village, Itachi met up with his team, who were all much older than him. As they headed out they heard a voice of a small boy behind them.

"WAIT!! ANIKI WAIT!!"

They all turned around to see Sasuke running up to them with a paper in his hand. Itachi got down on his knees and set down his bag as Sasuke ran into his arms and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you, aniki. Be safe ok?"

"Of course I will."

"Here, I made this for you." Sasuke handed the paper to Itachi which had a small drawing in crayon of him and Sasuke. Itachi stared at it with a sad look on his face, knowing full well that it's how they feel that's sending him away. "Keep it safe with you ok?"

"Of course, I promise."

"I love you aniki."

"I love you too otouto."

After that Itachi waved goodbye to Sasuke as he left the village, holding the drawing in his hand. After they were a distance away from the village one of his teammates spoke to him.

"That your little brother?" Itachi responded with a light nod. "He's kinda cute. I think it's so nice that you're close to him. Siblings these days hate each other to death."

"Why did your father sign you up for this dangerous mission anyways?" Another member of the squad asked.

"...He thought I could use the experience..." Itachi didn't tell them the real reason why, and figured it be best if he didn't say much of anything while away. Whatever he has to do, he's going to make sure he gets out safe for Sasuke. He's only been gone for an hour and he already misses him to death.

to be continued...


	7. Missing each other

Chapter 7

The guards at the door silently fell to the ground and two silhouettes took their place at each side of the door. They turned to each other and nodded and signaled a shorter figure with red eyes to go inside. The shorter figure darted into the room, followed by the two taller ones. The inner guards all pulled out their kunai but before they could even launch an attack, kunai pierced their armor and killed them. The three shadows ran into another room where they were met with more guards, a couple being jounin ninja. The shorter figure got the jounin, taking only a few moments to kill them. After that room was clear they grabbed a box containing a top secret document scroll and they left, leaving only dead bodies behind.

"Wow that mission was completed quickly. I underestimated you Itachi. You really are the prodigy of the Uchiha clan aren't you?" The oldest squad member said, holding the retrieved scroll in front of him.

"I'm going to take a bath."

Itachi turned away from his teammates and headed into the bathroom locking it behind him. He filled up the bathtub with hot water, filling the room with steam. He let his hair down from his ponytail and undressed and got in, letting the hot water relax his muscles. Itachi let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes which were back to their natural black. He looked over the tub and saw a piece of paper sticking out of his pocket. Itachi leaned over and pulled it out and opened it and smiled when he saw that it was Sasuke's drawing.

"Sasuke..." Itachi whispered. "I hope your doing ok. I miss you so much."

"Can you here him?" one of Itachi's teammates asked the other who was listening in on Itachi. The ninja against the bathroom door told him to be quiet by putting a finger to his lips. "What kind of boy takes baths, unless...no, he isn't..." The ninja against the door shushed his teammate again as he continued listening in on Itachi.

"Damn father had to walk in my room. It's nothing really, just a stupid kiss. He's such a bastard, I hate him. Oh, but Sasuke...I really hope he's doing alright." Itachi let out another sigh and sunk in deeper into the water. When Itachi got out of the bath, he walked out dressed and drying his hair off with a towel and stared questioningly at the two teammates of his who darted from the door when he opened it. "You two were eavesdropping on me weren't you?"

"Well I thought you were going to..."

"I don't do that kind of thing, sorry to disappoint you." Actually Itachi knew they were eavesdropping on him so he was careful on what he said to himself. His teammates asked him questions about why Itachi's father was badly bruised up, but Itachi didn't tell them a thing about their fight in his room. When his teammates slept, Itachi looked through the hotel window at the silver moon and sighed, wondering how Sasuke was doing.

The sun rose as Sasuke sheepishly walked into the dinning room and sat at the table with his head resting in his arms, a pout painted on his face.

"Mom, when is Itachi niisan coming home?" Sasuke asked as his mom put his breakfast in front of him.

"Not for another two more days sweetie. I know you miss him, but you can't just wish he's back from a mission and expect it to be granted right away. Things don't work like that honey. Now quit pouting and eat your breakfast before you're late for school."

After Sasuke finished his breakfast he walked to school, taking the long way so he didn't have to be sitting in the classroom as long. Plus, it gave him time to think. He opened the door to his class and everyone turned towards him.

"Sasuke you're late, again." Iruka said with his hands on his hips, the attendance sheet in his hand. "If you're late one more time, I'm going to have to tell your parents."

Sasuke sat down in his seat next to Naruto and slumped over hiding his face in his arms again. He didn't care what Iruka was teaching the class that day. Itachi was still in his mind. Why did their dad have to be so mad at them? They didn't do anything that bad, did they? No, it wasn't bad at all, or at least he thought so. When Sasuke was lost somewhere in his thoughts, he felt someone poke his side. He turned his head to see Naruto poking him with his pencil.

"Oi, Sasuke. What's up with you?" Naruto whispered so Iruka can't hear them.

"Nothing, now leave me alone." Sasuke grumbled, turning to look at the board in front of the classroom.

"No, tell me what's wrong, Sasuke."

"No."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Fine Naruto, you're so annoying you baka. Itachi still isn't home yet..."

"Still on a mission?" Sasuke nodded. Naruto looked away kind of understanding how Sasuke feels but not completely since he doesn't have an older brother. Naruto put his head down in his arms like Sasuke and turned to look at him then placed a hand on his back. "It's ok. He's come back, believe it."

"Thanks Naruto, you're a good friend."

Naruto blushed at this. No one ever really called him a 'good friend' before, so it was a first for him. After class they had recess and immediately all the kids ran outside, except for Sasuke who remained in the classroom drawing pictures. Iruka was beginning to suspect that something is going on in Sasuke's life that's been upsetting him and decided to have a talk with the young Uchiha. Iruka sat down next to Sasuke and tried to look at the picture he was drawing but he turned the paper over.

"What do you want Iruka-sensei?" Sasuke asked in a low voice. Iruka let out a sigh and placed a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, is something bad going on at home? Anything you feel like you need to talk about?"

Sasuke turned away from his teacher, not wanting to talk but then thought that it might help.

"Dad made Itachi niisan go away." Sasuke finally answered.

"Go away? What do you mean by that?"

"He sent him on a mission where he can't come back for a week."

Tears began to form in Sasuke's dark eyes.

"It's ok. A week isn't as long as it seems. Before you know it, he'll be home safe and sound. Why did your father send Itachi away on a mission, anyways?"

"I don't know...He doesn't like Itachi spending time with me."

"Why not? I think it's a good thing for siblings to get along."

"I know, mom thinks so too, but...I MISS MY ANIKI!!"

Sasuke turned to Iruka and began crying in his teacher's arms. Iruka sighed and let Sasuke cry by himself and left the room to have a talk with Mr. Uchiha. Naruto walked into the classroom to see his best friend crying alone at his desk. He gave Sasuke a reassuring pat on the back and told him it's going to be ok.

"I-I m-m-miss Itachi n-niisan...W-when w-will he b-b-be back?" Sasuke cried.

"Just two more days, Sasuke. Two more days." Naruto comforted.

"...I miss you Sasuke, please don't worry. I'm on my way back now." Itachi said to himself as he ran a few feet ahead of his squad with the document scroll his pouch. "I'm on my way home."

to be continued...


	8. Aniki's back!

Chapter 8

"Where are you going, Sasuke?" Called his mother from the hallway as her youngest son walked to the front door.

"I'm going to Naruto's." Sasuke called back over his shoulder, knowing full well he wasn't going to Naruto's at all.

"Ok, have fun and be back for dinner ok?"

"Sure mom."

Sasuke let out a sigh and opened the front door to find Itachi standing there, ready to open the door. At first Sasuke stared blankly at his brother and rubbed his eyes not believing that he was actually back. Itachi dropped his bag onto the floor by the door and lowered himself to Sasuke's eye level.

"Aniki?" Sasuke asked confused as he continued to stare at the figure before him. Itachi wrapped his arms around his little brother and held him close. Sasuke stood there shocked until the sweet smell of his brother filled his lungs and he knew it wasn't in his head. Tears began to roll down his cheeks as he was filled with happiness. "Your back! Oh aniki, welcome home!"

Itachi let go of Sasuke and reached into his pocket. Sasuke stared at Itachi's hand that had disappeared into his pocket and watched it return with a folded piece of paper. Itachi unfolded it and revealed that it was the picture Sasuke had drawn for him.

"See, I kept it safe with me."

Tears began to form in Sasuke's eyes once again as he was being over filled with joy from his brother's return.

"Oh aniki, I love you so much!"

Itachi smiled and gently kissed Sasuke on the forehead before answering him.

"I love you, otouto. Want to go with me to visit the Hokage? I have something important to give to him."

"Oh really?! I would love to! Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Itachi carried Sasuke on his back through town answering his many questions on Itachi's mission. Itachi just smiled and answered every one of the questions until they got to the Hokage's office. Once they got in, Itachi set Sasuke down and handed the document scroll to the Hokage. The elderly man smiled and thanked Itachi for retrieving the scroll from the enemy and paid him for a mission complete. The Hokage greeted Sasuke who just ignored him and watched his brother take care of business. Itachi was his idol; everything he does is automatically cooler than when another ninja does it. Afterwards Itachi took Sasuke to the forest to help him train, which was a disappointment to Sasuke since he didn't want to do any training.

"I don't wanna train, aniki! I wanna spend time with you!"

Sasuke began to pout again as he stood still, being too stubborn to listen to his brother.

"Ok, Sasuke. What do you want to do?"

Sasuke's face immediately lit up. So many different ideas and games to play popped in his head; he didn't know where to start. He immediately ran into Itachi, knocking him to the ground as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, constantly thanking him. Itachi struggled to sit back up with Sasuke clinging to his neck. He hugged his brother back and kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke stopped and looked at his brother.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, confused by the look on Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't answer instead he pressed his lips against his brother's. Itachi kissed Sasuke back and then gave him a slightly scolding look. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I love you!" Sasuke cried out, shocked that Itachi was asking him that question, when he kissed him like that first.

"It's wrong, you do know that right?"

"I know...Hey, aniki?"

"Yes, otouto?"

"Why is that kiss wrong?"

"Um...well, that kind of kiss generally isn't wrong; it's the fact that your kissing me like that, that's wrong."

"Mom doesn't think so. She says it's normal for young siblings to kiss each other."

"Well, dad thinks it's wrong, so it's wrong."

"But then what's the real wrong way to kiss?" Itachi froze and a blush began to form. Sasuke won't stop with the questions and here, he didn't know how to answer. Sasuke just stared at his brother who was trying to find a way to answer his question. "What is it, can you show me?" The blush on Itachi's cheeks deepened. He desperately wanted to show Sasuke, but didn't want to, knowing how wrong it is. Sasuke continued bugging Itachi until finally Itachi placed two hands firmly on Sasuke's shoulders and peered into his dark eyes.

"You really want to know? Are you sure?"

Sasuke nodded and peered back into his brother's eyes. Itachi brought his face closer to Sasuke's, making both of their blushes to deepen. Their father was walking down the street when he saw to the two ninjas who were with Itachi on the mission talking. He quickly ran up to them shocked to see them back.

"What are you two doing here? You're not supposed to come back for another two days!!" He cried out furiously while shaking one violently.

"Geez, calm down Mr. Uchiha. Itachi took care of everything. It was completed early." The ninja Itachi's father was shaking choked out a bit scared on why he's acting like this.

"Itachi isn't supposed to come home early! I have to find Sasuke!"

"You mean his little brother? I saw him taking him to turn in the document scroll to the Hokage, why?"

"He has Sasuke?!"

Both of the ninjas nodded. Itachi's father pushed the ninja down and took off for the Hokage's

"Geez, what got into him?"

"I have no idea..."

Sasuke held onto his brother as their lips met and Itachi gently kissed him. Sasuke's eyes widened when he felt his brother's tongue flicker across his lips. He felt a bit scared as Itachi continued, his tongue asking for entry into his mouth. Itachi broke the kiss and looked at Sasuke.

"Don't be scared, otouto. It's ok, but you have to promise to not tell anyone about this ok?"

Sasuke nodded and kissed Itachi again, this time, opening his mouth slightly to allow his brother's tongue entry. While his brother's tongue explored every corner of his small mouth thoughts rushed through his head. _'So this is the wrong way to kiss aniki.'_ Sasuke thought. _'But it feels...good. Why is it so wrong?'_ Itachi pulled his mouth away from Sasuke's, a small string of saliva links their lips for a moment before breaking. Itachi felt like speaking but nothing would come out.

"Aniki...I..." Sasuke started but didn't know how to respond. He leaned over and hugged Itachi. "I promise not to tell anyone."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"You know what aniki? I kinda like it."

Itachi didn't answer to what Sasuke said, instead he decided it was time to go home and eat dinner. Sasuke walked beside Itachi until they reached the edge of the forest. Then he was carried on Itachi's back to their home.

"Oh my, Itachi, my beautiful son! You're home from your mission!" Their mother cried out as she wrapped her son in her arms. "Welcome back home, honey!"

Sasuke laughed to himself at the sight of his brother being smothered with hugs by their mom. Itachi's face had an annoyed look painted on it.

"MOM!! QUIT IT!!"

"Oh but me and your brother missed you soo much! And I'm sorry if I'm smothering you, I just have to."

"Mom, your not smothering me, your suffocating me!" Sasuke broke out in a laughing fit as Itachi struggled to get away from his mother's hugs and kisses. "You're not helping Sasuke!"

During dinner their father was missing, but that didn't stop them from talking about Itachi's mission, and how proud they are of him. In the middle of the conversation their father returned and stood at the doorway, annoyed and tired from running around all of Konoha looking for his sons.

"Oh, honey, your back. We were just talking about Itachi's mission. You won't believe how proud I am of him." Their mother spoke as she stood up to go greet her husband but stopped when she noticed he wasn't interested in what she had to say.

"Itachi...why are you home? I thought I told you to stay away from Sasuke for a week at the least..." He said, trying his best to keep his anger under control.

to be continued...


	9. Bedtime story

Chapter 9

Itachi stared at his father for a moment, he had completely forgotten about what his father had asked him, or rather told him. He turned and looked at Sasuke who was sitting next to him and was giving his father the same look he was.

"I finished my mission early," Itachi spoke in an emotionless tone, turning back to face his father. "It was completed ahead of schedule and we didn't see why we should just hang around when we could go back home and turn in the documents without risk of being attacked before we returned at the scheduled time. It would have been foolish to sit around in the enemy territory with their stolen documents in our possession, and besides, I missed Sasuke."

"You missed Sasuke? What exactly did you miss about him, hmm? The kisses you gave him or the baths you guys took together." Their father's eyebrow twitched as he stared back at Itachi, remembering all the moments he had walked in on his sons.

"Incase you didn't know, we only bathed together once, and it was because he's my brother and I care about him. Plus he's too foolish to understand any trouble he could be getting himself into. Someone needs to make sure he stays out of trouble."

"Well, I'm glad you got the whole loving your brother thing out of your head now. I don't want you to be close to him again, you hear me?" He began to calm down, believing that the feelings that Itachi harbors for Sasuke have dissipated and no longer exist. Of course, the feelings have never left, but grew. What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?

"Yeah I hear you. But can I at least spend time with him?"

"No."

"Honey, please," their mother said in a soothing tone, holding her husband's hand. "At least let them spend time together ok? I think it's a good thing that they spend time with each other."

"Ok fine. But you better not kiss him at all."

Sasuke's jaw dropped slightly and a disappointed look filled Itachi's dark eyes.

"Honey..."

"Ok, fine. I'll let you, but you know what kind of kiss you better not give him, correct?"

Itachi and Sasuke both nodded. Their father had a shocked look on his face which quickly fadded as he stared questionly at Sasuke, and then at Itachi. Sasuke had to come up with something quick or else his father would know, what happened earlier.

"I'm not sure what your talking about but...uh...I think I kinda get it..." Sasuke spoke nervously, hoping his father would buy it. Itachi held his breath, but didn't let it show.

"Ok Sasuke. You don't really need to know that much anyways."

Their father bought it, but was still a bit suspicious of the two. Itachi sighed and breathed fresh air, glad that his father isn't as cruel. The counseling he had been taking has truly paid off. Both, the psychologist and his wife told him that he should back off and relax, and especially to stop stalking his kids. For the rest of dinner, they seemed like a normal family. Their father wasn't shooting any glares at his son, and there were no awkward silences. Every time the two brothers looked at each other, they smiled and silently celebrated their victory; they are now allowed to spend time with each other.

"Mom, can I sleep with aniki tonight?" Sasuke asked his mother as he helped her carry the dishes to the sink.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your father if it's ok?"

Sasuke turned to his father scared he would say no, but to his surprise his father silently nodded. Sasuke's face lit up and he cried out several 'thank you's before running down the hall to his brother's room. Itachi was getting ready for bed when he was suddenly tackled by a small black haired boy.

"I'm sleeping with you aniki!" Sasuke clung to Itachi in a hug. Itachi just smiled and patted Sasuke on the head before prying the young Uchiha off of him. Sasuke looked up at his brother. "Hey aniki, can you read me a story?"

"Aren't you a bit old for bedtime stories?" Itachi lightly laughed.

"Yeah, but I want you to read to me! I'll go get a book!"

Sasuke jumped up and took off for his room before Itachi could even answer him. When Sasuke returned they dressed in their pajamas and got in bed. Sasuke cuddled into his brother's lap and handed him the book to read. Itachi let out a sigh, and then smiled and began to read to Sasuke with his chin resting lightly on his brother's head. Sasuke followed along with his brother's reading and smiling after ever other sentence. After every page turn, Itachi lightly kissed Sasuke in the head and continued reading. Their mother poked her head into the room and smiled at the sight of Itachi reading to Sasuke. When she returned to her room her husband was sitting in bed thinking.

"Aww, that was so sweet." She spoke aloud so her husband could hear. He looked up at his wife.

"What's so sweet?"

"Itachi's reading Sasuke a bedtime story."

"Isn't Sasuke a bit old for them?"

"Yes, but it's just so sweet. Oh, honey do you remember when we used to go out all night and Itachi would babysit Sasuke for us?"

"Yeah I remember."

Their mother climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to her husband.

"Every night, when we got home late, I would check on Sasuke and you know what I always found?"

"What did you find sweetie?"

"Sasuke would be fast asleep in his crib and in the chair next to it would be Itachi sleeping with a book in his arms. Turns out that every night he read Sasuke a story to help him sleep."

Mr. Uchiha smiled and started to think that maybe, just maybe he had the whole thing wrong. Maybe Itachi did just want to spend time with Sasuke; maybe he's just being too paranoid. But in truth he was right, of course, but he's starting to think Itachi just wants to be a good older brother to Sasuke.

After Itachi was finished reading the story, and just like back when Sasuke was a baby, his younger brother had fallen asleep. Itachi smiled and tucked Sasuke in and cuddled close to him. It felt so good, being near Sasuke. Itachi didn't know why he began to push Sasuke away from him when he got older. Now, he just wants to make up for lost time. That little feeling he has for Sasuke was sure enough love, but it is far too much to be brotherly love. No, it's much greater than that you feel for a sibling or a parent. It was love love, and he wanted to show Sasuke how he feels more than anything, but he can't because it's wrong, for him, or anyone to love their brother in such a way. He's going to have to try to keep it hidden, or else he might end up committing incest. He lightly brushed the hair out of Sasuke's face and kissed on the forehead before drifting off to sleep.

"I love you, otouto, more than I really should."

to be continued...


	10. Memories

Chapter 10

Itachi, Sasuke and their mother all sat at the dinning room table, looking through old photo albums and talking about the past. A plate of cookies sat in the middle of the table. Sasuke leaned over and grabbed a cookie off the plate and began eating it, dropping crumbs all over the table as he watched his aniki and mom go through old photos.

"Aww, Sasuke was so cute when he was a baby, wasn't he Itachi?" Their mom said with a smile and a blush as she turned to a picture of a Sasuke. He had really short black hair that barely went on his forehead. He lay on his stomach in blue feetie pajamas, staring curiously out of the picture. "I remember when he was born, he looked so sweet. You remember don't you Itachi?"

"Oh I remember," Itachi answered with a smile.

----------

A woman with long black hair gazed with wonder and love at her new born son. She and her husband stared at their second son with amazement and that look that seemed to say 'how-did-we-make-something-so-beautiful'. The woman let out a soft sigh as her young son stared up at her with large dark curious eyes.

"Itachi, come see your new baby brother, Sasuke," She said with a smile as she turned her second child towards her first. A young Itachi walked from his chair a bit nervously and climbed onto the bed next to his mother. He looked down at Sasuke who stared at him for a moment before smiling and reaching for him. "Aw, how sweet. He knows you're his aniki." Itachi frowned and stuck his tounge out at him before glaring.

"Now Itachi, be nice to your otouto. He's going to look up to you, you know." His father said, with a slightly scolding look on his face.

"Here why don't you hold him?" His mother said as she held out the young Sasuke to Itachi.

"No."

"Itachi..." His father started in the 'You-better-behave' tone of voice.

Itachi rolled his eyes and sighed as he took Sasuke from his mother's arms. He turned away, letting his legs dangle off the side of the bed. He glared down at Sasuke, he had wanted a sibling, but now that he has one, he's already regretting ever asking for one. Sasuke stared at Itachi for a moment, curious about why he was glaring at him. Then he reached out and traced the lines under Itachi's eyes with his small fingers and smiled. Itachi's glare faded and thought that his brother was actually kinda cute, but then Sasuke began to tug on his bangs and the glare returned with Itachi roughly handing Sasuke back to his mother.

"...stupid brother..." Itachi mumbled, lightly brushing his long bangs. Their mother held Sasuke securely in her arms and lightly kissed him on the forehead. Sasuke looked around at everyone, his mother, his father, the nurses, and his brother. He smiled and reached for Itachi speaking in baby babbles. Itachi just stuck out his tongue, folded his arms and made a stubborn pout on his face as he looked away, ignoring Sasuke's existence.

----------

"In a room of smiling faces, you choose Itachi over us all." Their mom told Sasuke with a smile as she turned the page. "Itachi was acting like you were going to take over his life or something. It was so cute."

"He's still taking over my life." Itachi laughed, glancing at Sasuke with a smile. Sasuke blushed, knowing what Itachi meant and hesitated before stuffing another cookie in his mouth. Itachi stopped his mom at a page where Sasuke was crawling around in his diaper, that curious look still in his wide eyes. "You remember Sasuke's first word?"

"Oh don't tell me you forgot Itachi! You of all people!"

----------

"Come on, say 'mommy'. Say 'mommy'. Say 'mama'."

"No, say 'daddy'. Say 'dada'. Come on Sasuke, say 'dada'."

"Leave the poor kid alone. You're scaring him." Itachi stood infront of Sasuke as if to be a wall between his parents to block their words, his hands on his hips.

"You're his aniki, why don't you encourage him to talk?" His mom asked as she got up off of her knees.

"No, and quit calling me 'aniki'!"

"Aw, but you are his aniki, and aniki sounds so cute!"

"No, stop calling me aniki!"

"A...ni...ki?" Everyone grew quiet and turned to Sasuke who sat on his butt, holding onto his feet, staring up at Itachi. "Ani...ki?" Sasuke repeated. Everyone's face lit up with a smile as Sasuke said his first word, Itachi just stared. "Aniki?"

----------

"So, aniki was my first word?" Sasuke asked with a mouth full of cookies. Itachi nodded with a smile. Sasuke jumped up from his seat and sat in his brother's lap. "Wanna cookie? They're really good."

"Sure, otouto." Sasuke put his cookie in Itachi's mouth and let him take a bite out of it, before finishing it himself. "Wow, these are good. You're good at baking mom."

"Oh, thank you sweetie. That's so nice. I love to see you two get along. Remeber when Sasuke learned to walk?"

"Who taught me?" Sasuke asked, reaching for another cookie, keeping his eyes on his mother and brother.

----------

"Come on otouto. Let's go see what mom's making for dinner."

"h-hai...ani...ki." Sasuke giggled as he held onto his brother's hands and walked ahead of him, using his hands for support. He continued to talk in baby babbles as he and his brother headed down the hall one small step at a time. When the got in Itachi sat Sasuke on the floor and helped his mother set the table. Sasuke silently watched as his brother ran back and forward with plates in his hands. "Aniki." Sasuke held out his hands to be picked up but Itachi shook his head.

"Not now, I'm helping mom."

"Aniki!"

"No Sasuke, I'm busy."

"ANIKI!!"

"NO!"

Itachi spun around and headed back to help bring the food to the table, walking extra slow as to not spill it on the floor like he had done earlier. Last time, Sasuke crawled under his legs and tripped him and made a mess. Itachi of course, was the one to get in trouble. Sasuke pouted and watched his brother. He leaned forward to put his weight ahead of him and pulled himself to his feet, slipping immediately and falling on his butt. It didn't hurt since he was wearing a diaper. Wanting to be carried, Sasuke tried again, this time keeping his balance. He lifted one foot and teetered side to side before putting it on the floor ahead of him. His legs seemed wobbly but he was determined to get to his brother. Another step, and with a thump, he fell again. Like before he got back up and tried again, this time not as wobbly. Sasuke started to get the hang of this 'walking' thing and headed towards his brother, his arms out to his sides away from him to help keep the balance. Itachi felt a tug on his shirt as he placed a bowl of soup on the table. He turned around to see Sasuke staring up at him.

"Aniki!"

Sasuke held out his arms so that Itachi could pick him up. Itachi's mind didn't register it that Sasuke was standing on his own and wasn't holding onto the table or him.

"No." Itachi answered dully as he walked back to see if there was anything left.

"Aniki!"

Itachi spun around to poke his brother in the head to get him to leave him alone but stopped and stared. Sasuke was walking towards him, arms stretched out, repeating his only word over and over again. Sasuke was walking!

"Mom! Mom, come look at Sasuke! He's walking!"

----------

Sasuke smiled and snuggled closer to his brother who wrapped his arms around him in a hug. Their mom smiled at the site, thinking how sweet and cute they seem.

"All your firsts and achievements in growing up were all centered around your brother. See Itachi, you're like his idol."

Sasuke smiled and replied. "Yup, and that's because I love my aniki."

Their mother smiled and hugged them both and kissed them on the foreheads before picking up the old photo album and leaving. Itachi and Sasuke stared at each other for a moment, both thinking the same thing. Maybe, just maybe, this feeling was meant to be and isn't new. Maybe, it was fate that made them feel this way. Maybe...

Itachi leaned in and kissed Sasuke, but this time, it was the way their father forbids. Sasuke's face blushed and inside he was smiling, feeling proud of himself for being so close to his beloved aniki.

Itachi broke the kiss and held his brother in a loving embrace.

"I love you, otouto."

"I love you to, aniki, and I promise not to tell anyone." Sasuke whispered back; remembering what his brother had said before, back when they kissed like that the first time. Itachi smiled and held Sasuke closer.

to be continued...


	11. Another Kiss

Chapter 11

A black haired boy walked outside onto the porch, a rice ball in his hand. He took another bite, chewing it slowly, lost in his own thoughts. The afternoon sun's warm rays beat down on his face, warming his body. He stared at a cloud as it lazily drifted by, seeming to not have a care in the world. He swallowed the mush that used to be rice and took another bite.

"Niisan..." He muttered as he saw the cloud disappear behind a tree.

His brother was out on a mission. It was not anything dangerous, just a simple escort mission; he should be back by dinner. Sasuke let out a small sigh. It was not a long mission, but it was too long to wait. He has always hated it when his aniki was out; he always had a sense of rejection just before he leaves.

--------

"Hey aniki, where you going?" Sasuke asked his small hands folded neatly behind his back.

Itachi slipped on his shoes and turned to his younger brother. He did not answer.

"Aniki, where you going?" Sasuke persisted. He saw he was not getting a reply from his brother and ran up to him. "Where you-"

Sasuke stopped and tried to move back when he saw his brother raise his hand; two fingers held out and faced towards him. Sasuke shut his eyes as his brother's fingers poked him hard in the forehead, before returning to his side.

"I'm going on a small mission. I don't have time for you now; I'll be back by dinner."

Itachi stood up and headed out the door, leaving Sasuke alone rubbing his forehead and muttering about his brother not having any free time anymore.

-------

Sasuke touched his forehead remembering how his brother had poked him. He always hated it, but this time, it was different. It was not because he was rejecting him, it was most likely out of habit, but...Sasuke could not help but feel like something was not right. What was his mission about anyways? That look in his brother's eyes...it seemed almost...sad.

Sasuke shook his head. No, he should not be thinking about what is bothering him. No, he did not want to. Sasuke sighed, stuffed the rest of the rice ball in his mouth, put on his shoes, and told his mother he was going for a little walk.

He headed to the riverbed outside of town. Watching the water rush by under his feet always calmed him and allowed him to think clearly. He kept his hands in his pockets and his eyes on his feet as they disappeared and reappeared under him.

When he got to the river, he sat down and watched the water and his reflection. He seemed hypnotized by the rushing water, how it distorted his reflection and it seemed like he was always moving when he was not. He looked at his eyes. Black. He wanted them to be like his brother's so badly. To have them be able to turn into the Sharingan, for them to be a crimson red with swirling black specks.

Sasuke squinted his eyes, focusing and desperately trying to get them to change. Nothing. They remained their natural dark colour. He sighed and pictured the red Sharingan eyes in the place of his.

His mind eventually drifted off back to his brother, of the times he saw him with the eyes. His heart ached; he could not help but feel so alone right now. No one was walking by and the sun was setting. He should be heading back home, but his legs just would not move. He did not want to leave.

Down at his feet, another reflection appeared. The image of his brother was right above him. Perhaps he was seeing things, his mind playing tricks on him. Two arms wrapped themselves around Sasuke and he was pulled into someone's lap.

"Why so down, otouto?"

It was not in his head, his brother was actually there. Sasuke smiled and snuggled in the comfort of his brother's arms.

"I was just missing you."

Itachi held Sasuke close, resting his chin on his small shoulder. He turned and kissed Sasuke on the cheek and pulled off a piece of rice off his cheek.

"You need to stop being so messy when you eat, Sasuke." Itachi laughed.

Sasuke frowned and turned around in his brother's lap. He smiled and hugged him, pressing their foreheads together before kissing him. Sasuke gave Itachi several slow kisses on the lips. Itachi felt like he could not control himself, he let his tongue slip into his brother's mouth and pulled their faces closer to deepen the kiss.

Sasuke almost saw it as a game to wrap his small tongue around his brother's larger one as they engaged in a small battle of which no on would see. He obviously lost, but he did not care. He could taste his brother and he tasted sweet, he wondered if he had candy before he came.

Itachi broke the kiss so they could get a fresh breath of air before returning to each other's mouths. Having Sasuke in his lap and to kiss him in such a way; was beginning to turn him on. At that moment, Itachi gently pushed Sasuke away, realizing that what they were doing was wrong, and of course, the fact that kisses like this could lead to...

"Sorry. I-I forgot we aren't supposed to..."

"It's ok aniki. I still promise not to tell anyone."

Itachi stood up, keeping Sasuke in his arms and carried him home, knowing the fit their mother would throw if they were late for dinner.

to be continued...


	12. Magazines

Chapter 12

Sasuke and Naruto walked side by side down the streets of Konoha. Sasuke was going to stay at Naruto's for the rest of the day until dinner, and then he is expected to return home. Naruto, living alone even though he is so young, had nothing to do in his house so came up with the idea to show his best friend secret passages and places in the village. They were on their way to his favorite place to visit.

"So where are you taking me again?" Sasuke asked in a whiny tone. He did not like wandering around not knowing where he was going.

"Somewhere," Naruto cheerily answered. "Ah, there it is up ahead!"

Naruto skipped ahead of Sasuke who ran up next to him. They stopped in front of a small bookstore that Sasuke did not recognize. Naruto held a finger up to his lips and ducked down as he headed for the door. Sasuke followed close behind his blond friend as they poked their heads inside. The shop owner was fast asleep, a small puddle of drool on the papers he was working on. Naruto headed towards the back, Sasuke hesitantly following him.

"What are we doing here?" Sasuke asked looking at the shop owner and then on the books in front of him.

"This." Naruto picked up a book off the shelf that had a woman on the cover in a robe. He opened it up to a page where there were more pictures of women. Sasuke blushed and looked away.

"I-I don't think we should be in here Naruto."

"We're not, but that's what makes it so fun."

Sasuke sighed and silently roamed the shop taking quick glances at all the different magazines and books. Naruto who was preoccupied with the magazine in his hand to even notice Sasuke wander around got lost in his own little world. He stared down at a picture of a long blond haired blue-eyed girl. Her hair in two ponytails on the sides of her head. _'Some day'_ He thought. _'Someday I'm going to make a Jutsu where I turn into her.'_

When Sasuke was almost finishing with his wandering, he came across a different type of magazine. This time, it had men on the cover.

"Psst...Naruto...hey Naruto!" Sasuke called as loud as he dared, it coming out as a faint whisper.

Naruto looked up, spun, and looked across the store to Sasuke. Sasuke waved his hand and called out Naruto's name again, begging him to come over. Naruto set down the magazine and ran over to his black haired friend, keeping his footsteps light as to not wake the shopkeeper.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, looking at the magazines Sasuke was pointing to. "I've never seen these before."

He picked one up and opened it, face quickly burning into a bright red alongside Sasuke's. They quickly shut the magazine. They both jumped when they heard a mumbling coming from the shopkeeper.

"Quick, grab a few magazines and let's go, before he wakes up!" Naruto took off back to where the books he was looking at were and stuffed two under his shirt and in his jacket.

Sasuke just stared at the magazines in front of him, not knowing what to do. He finally made up his mind when Naruto stood at the door, having him to hurry up. Sasuke grabbed the magazine and stuffed it under his shirt and took off following Naruto down the streets to his house. As they were running, he stopped in hearing a familiar voice give off a muffled moan. Holding onto the magazine in his shirt, Sasuke slowly backed up and peered down the alley. His jaw dropping at the sight before him.

There, down in the shadows of the alley, stood his brother Itachi and another brown haired boy. They stood there making out, kissing the way he and his brother were not allowed to kiss. Itachi's hands, one on the back of the mysterious boy's head, entangled in his hair, the other rubbing his ass. Sasuke's fists balled up and he gritted his teeth, his head boiling over in a red fury of jealousy. He bent down, picked up the biggest rock he could find and shot it hard into the boy's ass, making him break the kiss as he cried out in pain. Sasuke, not wanting to stick around, took off running after Naruto.

--------

He sat alone on a bench, lightly twirling his long black hair with his finger. He was bored out of his mind, with his younger brother gone off to his friend's house, he was left with nothing to do. Itachi let out a sigh and looked at his feet, wondering what his toes would look like if he painted the nails a dark color. He looked up when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. His eyes met with a brown haired boy's, an old crush of his.

"Hey, Itachi-kun." He spoke as he held a hand out to him, waiting patiently for Itachi to take it. "You know I uh...I really like you...wanna go out or something?"

It would be a dream come true for almost anyone, to have the one you had a crush on ask you out like this. However, Itachi was not at all impressed. His mind filled with thoughts of Sasuke, that they had kissed the kiss their father forbad, and how it felt. He took his hand and led him to the alley. The boy followed along, not knowing what Itachi had in mind. Once they were out of site, Itachi pulled him into his arms and pressed their lips together, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth. At first they boy was hesitant but got used to it and joined in.

The way he wrapped their tongues together it was like the way Sasuke had done yesterday. Itachi could not help but find himself drift off into his own fantasies. The boy he was kissing, was not his old crush, no, it was Sasuke, grown up, strong yet still so innocent. Unconsciously, his hand drifted lower on the boy's body, rubbing his ass and pressing their bodies closer. He wanted Sasuke so much, wishing they were not blood relatives so that they could be together. He was lost in his thoughts of his brother until the kiss was broken when the boy yelped in pain.

Itachi blinked and looked around, realizing that he had been lost in his fantasies about his own sibling. He cursed himself for letting it get out of control, and that he had even fantasized about it. It's his brother for crying out loud! However, he could not help but feel like...as if it was right. He did not care what others thought, but he did care if it ruined him. He cursed himself under his breath for even wanting to do things to Sasuke. How could he think of such things? And to think, in his mind it all felt so good. He cursed himself a third time this time for enjoying it and wishing it was reality.

"I'm sorry, I gotta go. My mom's going to be pissed if I don't get home in a few minutes." The boy nervously spoke.

Itachi nodded and he took off. He sighed and walked away, his head hung low.

"Damn it Sasuke. What have you done to me?"

---------

"What took you so long?" Naruto asked as Sasuke shut the door panting. Naruto already unloaded the magazines from his shirt.

"I stopped to um...I tripped." Sasuke lied.

Naruto shrugged and sat down, cross-legged and opened up the magazines. He looked up at Sasuke who sat next to him, the magazine he stole still under his shirt with the Uchiha emblem on the back.

"Which one did you get?" Naruto asked, tilting his head.

Sasuke blushed and pulled out the magazine with the boys in it. Naruto looked at it and then at Sasuke confusingly, opening his mouth to say something.

"I-it's not for me! It's for um...my brother..." Sasuke looked away embarrassed.

"Whatever."

Naruto turned back to his magazines and drifted off. Sasuke hesitantly opened the book and flipped through its pages. He stopped when he saw a picture of two boys kissing that familiar kiss, the smaller one in the other's lap. Sasuke's mind twisted the image and he saw him and his brother. He quickly shook his head to get it out of his mind. He did not know why he thought of it, but he did know it was wrong, though he is still confused on 'why' it was wrong.

The two boys jumped when they heard a knock on the door. They quickly hid their magazines under their shirts and turned towards the door as it slowly opened. How could they forget to lock it?

"Sasuke time to go ho-" Itachi stepped inside, stopping when he saw Sasuke and Naruto with their arms wrapped around themselves protectively. He lightly shook his head. "Come on otouto. Time to go home."

Sasuke nodded and stood up, turning to Naruto. "Bye Naruto, see you at school tomorrow."

"Jaa ne."

Sasuke quickly followed his brother, refusing to move his hands from the hidden book under his shirt. Itachi held out a hand, expecting Sasuke to take it, but to his surprise, he did not. Itachi felt hurt and rejected and just looked away. Sasuke wanted to take his brother's hand but was afraid he might drop the magazine. Before they got inside, Itachi turned and leaned over Sasuke planting a kiss on his forehead before leaving to go off to his room. Sasuke stood there blushing, and wondering when he should give the magazine to his brother. He knew he liked boys, he saw him with one earlier. But...Sasuke took a deep breath and followed his brother.

"Um...aniki? I umm...got you something." Sasuke nervously spoke as he shut his brother's door as he walked in. Itachi turned to his younger brother.

"Hmm, what did you get me otouto?"

to be continued...


	13. A Strange Gift

Chapter 13

"What is it Sasuke?" Itachi asked as he sat on his floor facing his brother.

Sasuke just looked at his feet, wondering if maybe it was not a good idea. He sighed and lifted his shirt, letting the magazine fall to the ground face down. Itachi looked confusingly at it for a moment before leaning forward and picking it up.

"What's this?" Itachi asked as he turned it over to see the cover. His face immediately grew bright red. "W-where did you get this?!"

"...a-are you mad at me?" Sasuke asked a bit scared.

Itachi shook his head and opened it up. He immediately shut it again his face an even thicker blush and his nose began to bleed. He could not believe what his brother just got him. Where in the world would he get this? Moreover, 'why' would he get it?!

"N-no, i-it's just that...Where did you get that?"

"A small store on the edge of the village, why?"

"T-that's a porn shop, Sasuke. Y-you're not supposed to go in there..." Itachi choked out putting the magazine on the floor away from him, his face still red and nose still bleeding, but slowly. "W-why did you go in there in the first place?!"

"Naruto showed me..."

"W-well...stay away from Naruto for a little bit, ok?"

"Why?! He's my best friend!"

"He's a bad influence right now..."

"I knew it! You do not like it!! And you don't love me!!" Sasuke started to cry, tears streaming down his face. Itachi began to freak. If their parents heard him crying, they would come in and if they come in they'll find the--

"I do I do, I really do. Sasuke please stop crying." Itachi cried out putting his hands on his brother's shoulders. Sasuke pushed him away and turned around.

"No you don't! You like that other boy!!"

"'Other boy?' You don't mean-"

Sasuke nodded. Then Itachi realized why that guy cried out in pain. Sasuke must have thrown something at him. That means Sasuke saw--

"T-that was a little...slip...I'm so sorry Sasuke I never meant for--" Itachi did not know what to do, his mind was spiraling around and he was so confused and freaked. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke and cried into the back of his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, otouto. I never meant for it! I mean it! You are the one I love, not him. I'm so sorry!"

"Y-you really mean it aniki?" Sasuke asked turning around to see a crying Itachi, which was scary since he never cries.

Itachi nodded. "I-I...I pictured him as…" Itachi stopped, remembering the thoughts and cursed himself under his breath for saying this and admitting it. "...as you..."

Sasuke stopped crying and looked at his brother, who hung his head in shame. Suddenly he had the heart to forgive his brother, and knew what he was saying was true. Sasuke smiled knelt down in front of Itachi, looking up at his face.

"It's ok, aniki. Don't cry, please..." Sasuke said as he wiped Itachi's tears. Itachi looked up and hugged Sasuke. "...um...about the magazine..."

"It doesn't matter, Sasuke."

"No, I mean...I know it's bad...I just thought...I didn't know what I was doing...Naruto took one too and I wanted to be like him so..."

"Just do me a favor. Try to stay out of trouble, ok?" Itachi broke the hug and peered into his brother's dark eyes. "I'll hide it so mom and dad don't find it."

"You can get rid of it if you want..." Sasuke looked away.

"No, it's a gift from you...a rather strange gift...but a gift none the less...and I don't get rid of the gifts from you, and you know that."

"Aniki, arigatoo!!" Sasuke hugged his brother around the neck and knocked him over as he nuzzled his neck. He felt so happy that even if he gets his brother something someone would not keep, he would keep it. The joy and relief of knowing that Itachi will accept everything he gives him was too great for words. It was even too great to express in an action.

"Itachi, is Sasuke in there with you?" Their father's voice came from the door. Sasuke and Itachi quickly jumped to their feet. Itachi's eyes quickly darted to the magazine on the floor. He lunged forward, shoving it under his bed and standing to his feet. The door opened and their father stepped in and looked at the two whom looked scared to death. "It's time for dinner...go wash up."

They both sighed in relief and held their pounding chests. Their father looked confusingly at them and just shook his head and left. When the sound of their father's footsteps faded, they looked at each other and laughed nervously. Itachi hid the magazine in the hidden compartment of one of his drawers, which held his savings, and now that strange gift from Sasuke.

"Um...Itachi niisan...your nose..." Sasuke spoke lightly, rubbing the bottom of his nose as a gesture to Itachi. 

"Huh?" Itachi lightly touched the bottom of his nose and looked at his finger, which had blood on it. "Oh...um...I'll just go wash it off." Itachi walked out the door and headed to the bathroom. "Are you coming to wash up for dinner or not, otouto?"

"H-hai!" Sasuke choked out as he followed Itachi to wash up for dinner. Afterwards they were all sitting at dinner and starting to eat when their father spoke up.

"Itachi, why was your nose bleeding when I walked into your room?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well...um...you see...uh..." Itachi started but did not know what to say. _'Shit, I'm stuck, I'm gunna get caught for sure.'_

"I accidentally tripped him..." Sasuke nervously spoke, trying to help cover up his brother. He knew he would get in a lot of trouble if they found out what he got him, and he will get in trouble too!

"Is that true Itachi?"

Itachi nodded, and looked over at Sasuke and smiled nervously as a silent way of saying 'thanks-for-saving-my-ass'. Their mother let out a light laugh.

"That's so cute. Itachi finally had a clumsy moment. I'm just a little disappointed I missed it!" She laughed.

Itachi and Sasuke nervously laughed along with her and continued eating. Their father just shook his head and finished eating.

"Itachi, for tripping, you're doing extra training tomorrow." Itachi and Sasuke both groaned and mumbled to themselves. "I could triple it for both of you." They immediately shut up and sat up straight, not wanting to do a lot of work. "That's what I thought." Their father stood up and lightly kissed their mother. "I'll see you guys later, I have the night patrol tonight. And Itachi, your training starts at 6 in the morning sharp, got me?"

Itachi nodded and their father left. Their mother went straight to bed from being tired from house chores, leaving the dishes up to Itachi and Sasuke.

"Father is so much nicer now that he sees that counselor." Sasuke said as he dried off a dish and tried to put it away, having to stand on his tiptoes to reach. Itachi sighed, put it away for Sasuke, and pat him on the head.

"Yeah he is..." When the dishes were all dried off and put away, Itachi got his stuff ready for a bath. "When I'm done with my bath, you'll go take yours ok, otouto?"

"Why can't I take one with you again?"

"Because dad-"

"Dad's not home."

"Good point, but I want some time alone."

"You always wanted time alone." Sasuke pouted. Itachi just sighed, knowing he was not going to win this fight. He didn't the last time.

"Hurry and get your pjs." Itachi sighed.

"AH!! Aniki, arigatoo gozaimasu!" Sasuke screamed as he took off for his room.

_"I think I'm getting to soft,'_ Itachi thought with a sigh. _'What have you done to me, Sasuke?'_

to be continued...


	14. Another Bath

Chapter 14

Itachi got the water for the bath as he waited for Sasuke to return. He let out a sigh. How could he let himself get so easily talked into this by Sasuke? Oh well, it was always nice to spend time with him. Itachi began undressing when Sasuke ran in, silently shutting and locking the door giggling. His brother just smiled and shook his head and got in the bath, resting his head in his arms, watching Sasuke get ready.

Sasuke kicked off his shorts and underwear while still struggling with his shirt. To think, a shirt with such a huge neck band should be easy to get out of. Perhaps Sasuke was too eager to get out of it that made him make it hard. The moment Sasuke was rid of his shirt, the last bit of clothes, Itachi splashed water in his face, making a small puddle on the tile floor. Sasuke giggled more and jumped in beside his brother, making a loud splash, soaking both of them and flooding the bathroom floor. Itachi shushed the laughing Sasuke to remind him to keep quiet. Sasuke nodded and covered his mouth until his giggles were gone.

"This water is so warm," Itachi sighed as he sunk in deeper until the water was at his shoulders. "Perfect for relaxing after a stressful day."

"Are you calling me stressful?" Sasuke asked in a whiny tone.

"Maybe...but not really. You should try to relax too, you seemed tense."

"Tense?"

"Just relax. Enjoy this, because from now on, your taking your own bath."

Sasuke frowned and sat on the other end, in-between his brother's legs, watching him sit there and be quiet. Sasuke wasn't much for one to be sitting still, especially when we didn't want to. Even though we was bathing with his brother, he still felt like he was by himself. Itachi shut his eyes and sighed.

"It's so warm..."

Sasuke turned around and lay in his brother's lap and sighed just like Itachi just did.

"It's so warm..." Sasuke copied.

"Hey!" Itachi cried out as Sasuke cuddled up to him. "What are you doing?"

"Relaxing!"

"..."

Itachi blushed and looked away. Sasuke looked at his arms and then his legs, lifting them out of the water to examine them. Then he looked at his brother's arms and legs, like he was trying to determine how dirty they are.

"Hey, aniki? Can I wash you?" Sasuke asked as he leaned forward and grabbed the bar of soap. It slipped out of his hand and fell into the bath water and he had to search for it.

"Wha-what?"

"Can I wash you? And then you can wash me! That way we don't miss a spot!" Sasuke cheerfuly spoke as he lifted the soap out of the water. He turned around and handed it to his brother along with a peice of cloth.

"...Sure. I'll probably end up loosing this argument with you anyways." Itachi sighed as he took the soap and cloth from his brother.

"Who's arguing?" Sasuke giggled. Itachi shot a glare at his brother but couldn't hold it in place and ended up smiling as he put the soap aside and poured water in his hair.

"Always wash your hair first Sasuke." Itachi stated as he squirted a quarter sized amount of shampoo in his hair and began lathering it up.

"Hai!" Sasuke smiled as he sat there watching the occational chunk of bubbles fall into the water.

Itachi dumped more water on his head and rinsed the shampoo out of his brother's hair before he moved to cleaning the rest of his body. Itachi just sighed in the tone that seemed to say, 'I-can't-beleive-I'm-actually-doing-this'. Once that odeal was over, it was Sasuke's turn. As he was washing his brother's hair he couldn't help but ask some questions.

"Hey aniki, do I really have to stay away from Naruto?" Sasuke asked remembering what happened earlier.

"Umm...no you don't have to, besides I can't stop you anyways." Itachi sighed.

"Ok, because he's my only 'friend'."

"Only friend? I thought you would have more."

"No...everyone else likes me because I'm an Uchiha, but Naruto likes me for who I am."

_'Heh, Naruto almost sounds like Sasuke's 'boyfriend.' _Itachi thought with a light chuckle. _'Let's just hope Sasuke doesn't take 'that' after me. It'll be devastating to father and mother if both of their sons were--'_

"Hey, Itachi niisan, what are you thinking?" Sasuke asked, leaning over to get a good look at his brother's face.

"Oh nothing. Hurry up before so we can get out before we look like old people." Itachi chuckled as he tickled Sasuke's side as to distract him. Sasuke laughed and nodded as he went back to cleaning his brother. Once they were done they got dressed in the bathroom, not leaving it incase someone was in the halls.

Itachi quickly dried off his and Sasuke's hair and carried his brother to his room before tucking him in.

"I'll see you in the morning, oyasumi nasai." Itachi spoke as he kissed sasuke on the forhead.

"Oyasumi nasai."

Itachi smiled back at Sasuke before turning off the lights and heading back to bed himself, wondering if he'll have time to spend with Sasuke after training. Perhaps he can take him out to the park or something, just the two of them. That'll be nice.

to be continued...


	15. Worries

Chapter 15

Itachi sat at the table, chin in his hand and fingers gently, but impatiently tapping on the table. His eyes drifted over to the clock, hung on the wall. It was seven, and his father still was not up to train him, anytime now, his mother will begin her morning ritual of filling the kitchen with the sweet aromas of her cooking. He sighed, being bored and still tired, he had nothing to do but wait.

"Sorry, I got home later than I thought," his father spoke as he walked into the dinning room. "Get up and head outside to begin."

Without a word, Itachi stood up and headed to the door in a single fluid motion. As he was walking down the hall following his father, Sasuke stepped out of his room.

"Morning, aniki." Sasuke spoke in a sleepy tone as he rubbed his eyes, still half-asleep.

"Morning." Itachi smiled and patted Sasuke on the head before continuing down the hall. A feeling of cold and emptiness seemed to be in the air, as Sasuke stood there, watching Itachi and their father turn the corner and headed outside. Something really did not feel right; he could feel it. Itachi suddenly grew quiet and relapsed into his old habits.

Their father looked over his shoulder before they turned the corner and saw Sasuke hung his head and silently stroll down to the kitchen, just as it seemed to be back before he became suspicious. He smiled, believing that everything was back to normal, and that the past few weeks had all been a bad dream.

During breakfast Sasuke did not say a word, his eyes just silently glanced to the wall that separated the kitchen from the area outside his brother was. He did not eat much either, which began to worry his mother. She sat down next to her son and put a comforting and concerned arm around him.

"Sasuke, sweetie. Is there anything you want to talk about?" She asked, pulling her long bangs behind her ears so she could have a better look at her son. Sasuke shook his head. "Are you sure? You can tell me, it is all right. If you want me to, I won't tell your father. It'll be between me and you, only." Sasuke looked up at her seeming to ask if she really meant it. "Promise."

Sasuke looked down at his breakfast and then spoke lightly. "Itachi niisan is ignoring me again."

"Aww, honey, it's alright. I'm sure that--"

"And it seems like he doesn't care."

"I'm sure he does. It's just that...something seems to be stressing him lately. I'm sure he just needs some time to himse--"

"It's because of me, I know it."

"Sasuke! Don't talk like that! It's not because of you. If it's because of anyone it is because of your father, you know how much of a pain he has been. Especially with the..." She stopped short, not wanting to finish, afraid she will have to go on a LONG explanation on it.

"Maybe your right..." Sasuke turned away, looking at the floor beside him.

Later, Itachi finished his training and headed inside early before lunch. His mother was getting ready to make lunch, setting out all the ingredients she might need, and making sure she has everything before she starts. He walked up beside her and picked up a tomato, looked at it, and then out the window at the blue sky.

"Do you think you can make a small lunch for me and Sasuke, mother?" Itachi asked, turning to his mother, placing the tomato back in its spot.

"Why sure, anything for you, Itachi. If you don't mind me asking, why do you want a lunch for just you and your otouto?" She turned towards Itachi, putting down whatever was in her hand down on the counter.

"It's just umm...there's this really nice spot on the edge of the village...It's really quiet and nice out there at this time of the day so..."

"You want to take him on a picnic? Oh how sweet. I wish I were able to do that more with you when you were little, but...I got side tracked by housework. That's what I get for being a mother huh?"

"I guess..."

"So what do you want me to make?"

"Oh, just something special...maybe Sasuke's favorites will be nice. I don't care all that much on what I get." Itachi turned away and headed out the kitchen and down the hall. His mother sighed and lightly touched the side of her face with a smile.

"I just feel so proud to have sons that get along so well...but I do wonder what was bothering Sasuke...Oh well, I mustn't worry, though it is a mother's duty to worry about everything!" She lightly laughed to herself as she turned back to the counter and began to clean off some vegetables in the sink.

Itachi stepped into Sasuke's room silently and undetected, peering over his little brother's shoulder. Sasuke was lying on his stomach drawing pictures in crayons on his floor. He colored his own eyes in red for the sharingan, alongside what looked like Itachi with his ponytail sticking straight out. In the pictures, both he and Itachi were side by side with ninja tools in their hands, being part of a ninja squad. It seemed sweet and made Itachi smile.

Itachi leaned forward, embraced his brother, and whispered lightly in his ear. "Come on. We are going somewhere to eat, just the two of us."

to be continued...


	16. A Symbol of Our Love

Chapter 16

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere where it'll be just the two of us."

"How much farther do we have to go?" Sasuke whined as he ran to keep up with his brother. He didn't want to sound like he didn't want to go, because, he wants nothing more than to be with Itachi. High grass brushed against their legs as they continued their long walk to where ever Itachi was taking them. It was not rough and scratchy, like the kind you will find near houses, but this was soft and so green it almost seemed unreal.

Itachi did not utter a sound, just kept walking, his hand holding tightly to Sasuke's so he is not to fall behind. Just as Sasuke was going to whine again, Itachi suddenly stopped, catching Sasuke off guard. He bumped into Itachi's back almost toppling backwards onto the ground. Itachi turned and sat below a tree in the clearing they were in. Sasuke sat beside him in the cooling shade nervously.

"Aniki, what are we doing here?" Sasuke asked turning to his brother. Itachi fumbled through the bag he brought along and pulled out two rice balls. He handed one to Sasuke and waited for him to take a bite before he ate himself. "Oh, I see! We are on a picnic huh?" Sasuke giggled, his face glowing.

He looked around at the green field, butterflies fluttering around some of the wild flowers growing nearby. The sun's warm rays beating down around them but seemed much cooler than the rest of the place, near the village. It was small, but isolated. He never knew a place like this existed in the forests of Konoha.

While he was admiring the scenery, he took a small bite out of the rice ball. Almost immediately he recognized the taste. This was no ordinary rice ball, but their mother's special rice balls, his favorite. He knew it was hers because it had the slightest bit of sweetness in it.

"Ithss momthss..." Sasuke spoke, mouth full of rice. Itachi smiled and lightly chuckled to himself as he began to eat his. Sasuke tilted his head curiously. "What are you laughing at, aniki?" Itachi just shook his head, still laughing. "What?!"

Itachi swallowed what used to be rice and leaned closer to his otouto. A blush formed on the young boy's face as he peered into the older one's eyes. Itachi's eyes were without a doubt different around him, he knew it. Whenever they were close, unlike the cold empty look everyone saw, his eyes were warm and loving. Itachi plucked 3 pieces of rice off his brother's face and smiled.

"You are so messy, otouto. It's cute." Itachi whispered as he ate the pieces of rice.

Sasuke's face grew a bright blush. Cute. He has never really heard his brother say those words before, and...He liked hearing it.

"What am I again?" Sasuke asked with a smile, gently rocking his shoulders side to side in an innocent, nervous manner. Itachi smiled and leaned in even closer, Sasuke instinctively moved in closer as well, their lips barely touching.

"I said, you're cute," Itachi whispered, his lips lightly brushing against Sasuke's. He gently kissed him and pulled back, taking in the site of Sasuke's pale face, flushed with a deep blush. Sasuke peered back into his brother's eyes, a begging look in his eyes, seeming to ask for another kiss. "When you finish eating, Sasuke." Itachi teased, waving his finger in the air. Sasuke pouted hoping to win in a wordless argument, but Itachi was not buying it. "But you can sit on my lap if you want."

Sasuke smiled and hopped into his brother's lap and continued to eat his rice ball. They sat in silence and for a moment, time seemed to stand still. Sasuke stared up at the clouds, slowly drifting by in the blue sky without a care in the world. Butterflies dancing around the tall grass and wildflowers in a wordless cry of joy. A cooling breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees and made small waves in the grass. Everything seemed so tranquil, and for a moment, or perhaps more, they seemed to be the only two left in the world. Everybody and everything outside this small distant clearing did not matter anymore. Konoha, school, ninja missions, and more importantly, the strict rules of their father.

Itachi placing the last bit of his rice ball in his mouth, wrapped his arms around Sasuke and gently nuzzled his cheek. Sasuke blushed, stretching his arms out behind him to try to hug his brother back. Itachi kissed his otouto's cheek, feeling a sense of peacefulness and comforted by his brother's palpable sense of ease.

"I'm sorry if I ignored you for a while. I was afraid father might think we are too close again." Itachi whispered, his words traveling no farther than their own ears. The faintest fluctuation in his voice told Sasuke that what his brother was saying was the truth.

"It's ok, aniki. I still love you." Sasuke spoke back. He turned around and hugged his brother, gently nuzzling his neck.

Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke back and gave him a kiss again. Sasuke wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as they once again shared that forbidden kiss. Everything was like a dream. No one to interrupt, their father probably miles away, no rules and those damn taboos. Just them, in a small isolated clearing so few knew about. The sun shining, butterflies fluttering by, nothing but the sound of birds singing, whispers of the trees in the breeze, and them. If it was a dream, neither Sasuke nor Itachi wanted to wake up and go back to their reality of being 'just' brothers.

Sasuke shifted to a more comfortable position, with a leg on each side of Itachi. Having his body turned halfway was beginning to hurt and he did not want to break their kiss, not when it seemed to complete this dream. They leaned back into the tree, bodies close. Itachi, without thinking, let his hand drift down to his brother's lower back while the other one, behind his head, pressed him closer to deepen the kiss.

Itachi opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of Sasuke's blush covered face. His eyes drifted around, not disturbing the rhythm of their kiss. He had to see if everything was for real. Everything was going so perfectly, the way he had pictured it in his mind, it seemed like a dream.

Sasuke, feeling brave, tried to scootch closer to Itachi, his small tongue brushing against his brother's. He could feel his face growing hot as he continued to blush. He had always felt weaker and inferior to Itachi and now, with them together like this, he seems, if not by a little, more of his equal. His stomach felt light with butterflies and his heart aching for this time to never end, for them to stay out there in the hidden clearing forever. But he knew he was asking too much with that, it could never happen. Their father, perhaps even their mother, and the village will not approve of it, they both knew this well.

Itachi pulled back and peered into Sasuke's dark eyes. For a while, they just stared into each other's similar eyes, lost in their thoughts and emotions. The whispers of the trees continued, as if talking to them or about them. Then the silence between them was broken by three small words spoken softly.

"I love you."

Sasuke's stomach and heart leaped every time Itachi spoke those words.

"I love you," Itachi repeated. "I love you more than the village, more than our clan, and over all, more than my very own life. Don't ever doubt that I do."

Tears began to fill Sasuke's eyes as Itachi spoke. Even being still a child, he understood the concept of romance, having watched some of the newly wedded couples around the village talking sweet nothings to each other. Having words similar to theirs whispered to him, made his heart leap and tears flow with joy. A huge smile spread on his face as he struggled for words. At a loss of words, he buried his face in his brother's chest and began to sob happily. Itachi wrapped his arms around his brother knowing that the tears he was shedding were of happiness not sorrow. With the added comfort, Sasuke found words.

"I...I love you too, aniki. I love you with all my heart!" He choked out between sobs. "I'll never forget that, I promise! I love you so much, I'll give you my everything, to be your everything!"

"There is no need for that," Itachi whispered, slowly pushing Sasuke off him so he could look in his eyes. He gently wiped Sasuke's tears away with his thumbs and kissed him where the trail of tears used to be. "Because, you already were my everything and still are."

A large sense of resolvement filled the air as they were able to say what they longed to, without fear of anyone judging them. Itachi, having finally spoken how he feels, and not cursing and hating himself for it was almost broken down into tears as well. He really has changed and being alone with Sasuke helped change him into a better person, he could feel it. However, once they return, he will have to go back to how he used to be, coldhearted, emotionless, power hungry Uchiha Itachi. He's not going to worry about it, for a while at least.

They lay in the cool grass, side by side and hand in hand, watching the clouds drift by above them, enjoying and savoring their time together. Itachi explained to Sasuke that they would have to do a little 'act' when they get back home. What they do now, is even more secret than before. It was the only way to keep their father from getting too suspicious of them and causing another...separation mission.

Sasuke rolled over in the grass and cuddled up beside his aniki, enjoying the combined scent of the wildflowers, trees and his brother. Everything was perfect. Suddenly, Sasuke remembered something he had seen before and sat up. Itachi looked at Sasuke confusingly as his younger brother reached over him and into the kunai pouch on his side and pull out a kunai.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Itachi asked as he sat up in the grass as well.

Sasuke did not answer; instead, he bounced off beside the tree and looked around it, as if searching for the perfect spot. Finally, he smiled and waved Itachi to come over. He stood up, brushed the grass off his clothes, and went beside Sasuke.

Pointing to the tree with his empty hand and handing Itachi the kunai he cheerfully spoke. "Right here! Let's carve our initials right here!"

Itachi stared at Sasuke blankly and blinked twice before getting an answer as to why.

"You see, back at the academy, these two people, holding hands, walked up to a tree in the back and carved something on the tree. Later I saw a heart with two initials in it, and now I wanna do that but with our initials! Huh, can we can we?"

"Sure," Itachi answered with a smile as he leaned into the tree. "We'll carve our initials here."

The kunai easily pierced the bark of the tree as Itachi began to carve away letters and than the heart. Sasuke watched patiently as his brother carved their initials onto the tree, his face glowing even more with each symbol. After about a minute, Itachi stepped back from the tree. There carved neatly into the tree read 'I + S' in a heart. It shall be the symbol of their love that will remain there for all time. Sasuke smiled happily, tears of joy flowing down his pale cheeks again as he hugged his brother.

"I love you so much, aniki!" He sobbed. Itachi smiled and embraced his younger brother and they remained there for a time, enjoying their happiness. Nothing could tear them apart, or at least, that is what they thought.

to be continued...


	17. The' Talk

Chapter 17

Itachi and Sasuke kept up their little 'dates', which were kept a secret from others besides them. After Sasuke got out of school at the ninja academy, he would later meet Itachi back at the same spot right beside their carved initials. They made sure that it was kept, even if it was not the best of weather. If it was raining, Itachi would wrap Sasuke up in a scarf and put on his coat, and they will head out together under an umbrella. Of course, they only left together when they were positive that a certain someone was not around to see.

With every date passing, and after their secret meeting under the tree, they seemed more enclosed in their forbidden love. After each meeting, they left hand in hand, hearts light and spirits high, drowning in each other's presence. Each meeting something new was added, even if it was something as small as an extra stroke on the back during their kisses, which seemed to start lasting longer and longer.

Of course, not everything was all romance when they were together. They took up the time to get out feelings that they repressed, and like any other couple, talk about their day. Sasuke would talk about what he had learned at the academy and rant on about Naruto and how annoying he is, along side with Sakura and Ino. Then he would bombard Itachi with questions on his day. How was training? Did you learn a jutsu you could teach me? Did you go on a mission? What happened? Did you get hurt? What rank was it? Who were your teammates? Did you miss me? Of course, Itachi felt more than happy to answer Sasuke's questions.

After about a couple of months their father began to notice that both of his sons were missing in the afternoon and began to grow suspicious again. After requesting for the day off, he stayed at home so he could observe his sons activities after school and training. Sasuke was the first to come home and doing as he was told, headed to the table and began to work on his homework. Ok, that is normal. After a while, Itachi came home, slipping into the house nearly undetected. He always thought his oldest son was rather strange, but he seemed to be normal, especially when he passed Sasuke in the hall, barely noticing him.

Of course, once both the kids were home their mother whipped up an after school/training snack for them. They both sat at the table and ate silently. Their father could have sworn he saw Itachi's eyes drift on over to him a couple of times, but let it slide. His son was so creepy sometimes. Itachi finished first and headed to the sink to wash his dishes. Once he was finished, Sasuke was heading over to wash his own plates. They both ate so little, but it was still a good sign, he always hated it if they ate too much.

While they were passing, Itachi lightly brushed against Sasuke. They had come up with small hidden signals to each other in case their father happened so to be home. Holding back his nod of understanding Sasuke continued without hesitation to do the dishes. Itachi told his mother he was going out for a walk, and left without another word. Still observing, his father saw nothing out of the ordinary. Sasuke stayed home a little longer before heading out the door telling his parents he was going out to play with some of his friends. They both nodded and went back to their business.

Their father saw nothing out of the ordinary so figured it was just about nothing. He dropped or rather suspended his suspicions for the moment. He was unaware that Sasuke was going to meet up with his brother at that hidden clearing, and that was exactly how it was supposed to go. After that, everything seemed to be normal that is, until a rather odd subject was brought up.

---------

Sasuke sat at his desk, fists on his knees, leg bouncing impatiently and eyes on the clock. 10 minutes until the academy let out and Iruka-sensei's lecture could not be any more boring. Sasuke looked around the classroom to see if any of the other students were even listening. Shikamaru had his head down and was fast asleep. Sakura and Ino, whom at the time were seated next to each other, were doodling on a piece of paper, stealing glances at Sasuke and then silently squealing to each other. Choji had a book propped up blocking his face from view and munching on a back of chips. Kiba was yawning and on the verge of falling asleep, while his puppy Akamaru already was. Hinata was silently nodding to every other thing Iruka was saying and jotting down a note or too. Shino, being somewhat creepy, was playing with a few bugs crawling over his desk and the girl sitting next to him had a grossed out scared look on her face. Sasuke could have sworn he heard him whisper something to the bugs but was to far away to make out what it was.

Only one person left and with a slight hesitation, Sasuke turned to the blond sitting next to him. Naruto had his arms folded in front of his face as he leaned forward on the desk. His eyes squinted as if he was almost asleep, his face painted with boredom. It seemed almost everyone was bored and uninterested in Iruka-sensei's lesson. His eyes drifted back over to the clock. Only a minute passed. Sasuke let out a small groan of boredom slip from his lips. He wanted the class to end as soon as possible so he could go meet his aniki at their usual spot.

Today's routine was going to be much different from before. Sasuke, instead of waiting a while after Itachi left home, was going to leave directly after the academy let out. They were going to talk about something somewhat important. Yesterday, during their time together, Sasuke could not help but bring up a certain subject.

--------

Sasuke sat in this brother's lap, fidgeting with something on his mind. Itachi sensed his otouto's uneasiness and decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Nothing..." Sasuke lied, looking away hoping that Itachi would buy his lie, but of course, his aniki saw right through the lie.

"Tell me, Sasuke. Something is bothering you, what is it?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms protectively around his younger brother, hoping it would provide him some extra comfort. Sasuke shifted his position in Itachi's lap, trying to decide weither or not he should tell him. Finally deciding that he will tell him, Sasuke turned around so he could face his brother.

"Do you remember that umm...gift I got you? That um...magazine?" Sasuke asked, a bit uncomfortable to bring this subject back up. He remembered how his brother had reacted when he first got it. It was quite the awkward moment then. Itachi's face blushed as he also remembered the magazine. Nervously he nodded.

"Yeah...I remember."

"Well..." Sasuke began, wondering where to start. "What were they doing?" Itachi's face grew a brighter red as the images came back, all too clearly. Unable to speak he nodded. "Can you tell me?" Itachi looked around, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Sasuke's questions. Before he could even utter a single syllable in response, Sasuke continued with asking questions. "Why were they doing it? What is it like? Does it do anything? Does it mean anything?" Sasuke, not really paying attention was in his own world, letting all the questions just fly off his tongue as they popped into his head. Itachi's face blushed even more with each question his brother asked. Finally, he could take no more after his last question. "Can you tell me how--?"

Itachi covered Sasuke's mouth with his free hand to prevent him from asking any more questions. Sasuke, snapping out of his little world looked at his brother confusingly. Itachi had his head hung, burning a bright red and his long black hair looking a little messy with a couple strands standing out here and there. After taking a few breaths to relax himself and to calm down, Itachi moved his hand, only to hear Sasuke's voice ask more questions.

"Well? Can you tell me, aniki?"

Itachi not knowing what to say or do just sat there thinking on why Sasuke would bring up such a question. Seeing that he was not getting an answer out of his brother, Sasuke began bugging Itachi to tell him. Finally, being as stressed as can be, Itachi regrettingly agreed to tell his brother, but it was to be tomorrow that he told him. Also like all other things they say and do, it was to be a complete secret.

Sasuke happily cheered and bounced off, feeling proud of himself to learn something that was confusing him lately. Itachi, unlike Sasuke, got up mumbling to himself about having to stop agreeing to Sasuke. When they got home, their parents exchanged looks of confusion and disturbed as their sons walked by. Sasuke was bouncing around, happy as can be while Itachi, was slowly walking, head hung and crying to himself muttering the words 'why me' over and over again.

--------

Sasuke was brought back out of his thoughts with a sharp jab in his side. He quickly looked to his side to find Naruto sitting up staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke whispered, looking back in the direction of the clock. 5 minutes were left.

"Nothing," Naruto replied, looking in the direction of Iruka-sensei. Sasuke felt a little annoyed.

"If you have nothing so say, don't bug me." Sasuke leaned forward onto his desk and rested his chin on his hand, eyes still on the clock. He felt someone kick his leg and he knew immediately whom it was. He turned and shot a glare at Naruto who sat there coving his mouth to muffle his laughing. Sasuke kicked him back, unknowingly getting himself involved in a little game. He and his closest friend playfully exchanged kicks, or rather, the playfulness was more on Naruto's side until the light kicks began to get a little too rough and Naruto kicked Sasuke hard in the shin. "OW, YOU BAKA!!"

Iruka-sensei turned from the bored and glared down at his students with his hands on his hips. He stared impatiently down at Sasuke who was standing up, rubbing where he was kicked. Naruto stuck out his tongue and whispered a reply Iruka did not hear. They both froze when they realized that the entire class was staring at them, even those who were sleeping.

"Do I have to keep you two after class?" Iruka threatened, his arms now crossed in impatience.

"No..." They both muttered with their heads hung low. Sasuke, not wanting to be held after class quickly spoke back out pointing to the blonde-haired person beside him.

"He kicked me!"

"AH! Did not!" Naruto lied.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

Soon enough they were going on a small repetitive argument. Iruka, just wanting the class to finish up and not wanting to deal with this, raised his voice and demanded that they quiet down. They immediately silenced, and the rest of the class sat up straight, feeling a little scared to see their normally kind teacher raise his voice in such a way. As Iruka was about to finish his scolding, the bell for school to end rang through the halls. All the students jumped up and headed out the door, cheering that the class was over.

"Naruto, not so fast!" Iruka called out over the combined students' voices. Naruto froze in his tracks. "You're staying after class, with me, and Sasuke--"

"Sasuke's gone!" Naruto called back, pointing down the hall as the young Uchiha pushed his way through the crowded halls in a rush. Iruka let out a heavy sigh.

"You know what? Just go, I'll just keep you two in at lunch tomorrow."

"But tomorrow's Saturday!"

"Ok, then Monday."

"But there's no school Monday!"

"Then, whenever we go back to school!! Now just go, I have papers to grade." Iruka let out another heavy sigh as he let himself fall in his chair at his desk. Naruto, without hesitation, took off into the halls in search for Sasuke.

Sasuke darted through the streets of Konoha, zig zagging between buildings and people. Naruto who was trailing Sasuke eventually was caught behind people in the street, and eventually lost sight of his friend. Sasuke knew he was being followed so did not stop running until he reached the edge of the forest. He stopped and hunched forward to catch his breath before continuing through the forest in the direction of his aniki.

Itachi sat under the tree, his head resting up against it as he peered up into the mess of leaves above his head. He let the wind blow his long hair from side to side across his face, tickling his skin as it lightly brushed by. A bird rested above him, calmly cleaning its wings. Suddenly it went from calm to alert, just as Itachi did. They both sensed a nearby presence. The bird turned its attention to the other side of the clearing. Itachi, following its gaze, slowly tilted his head to see a short figure with black hair make its way through some bushes. Itachi smiled lightly as he knew who it was.

"Aniki," the figure called out happily, suddenly finding a burst of energy that sent it running quicker to Itachi. Just shortly before the figure reached its destination, it leaped forward into the air, arms stretching forward, wrapping them around Itachi, knocking him into the tree and then onto the soft grass. They both could not help but burst out into laughter, which seized when Sasuke spoke. "So…you gunna to answer the questions now?"

Itachi had nearly forgotten that. He nodded and spoke with hesitation.

"Y-yeah. But Sasuke, when I tell you, you'll—"

"I know, I know. 'Don't tell anyone', right? I won't, promise!" Sasuke happily said, with a slight tone of repetition. Itachi nodded, face blushing, he still could not believe he was going to have 'the talk' with his brother, but of course, it is going to be altered to fit their, _situation_. "So, what question are you going to answer first?"

Sasuke got off his brother and stood next to him, looking around as Itachi sat upright. Sasuke immediately noticed Itachi's backpack and started rummaging through it before his brother could pry his curious fingers and eyes away. Itachi grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt by the Uchiha emblem on the back and pulled him from the bag. Just as he was torn from the bag, Sasuke clung to the object he was searching for and held it out in front of him. Immediately noticing what it was, Itachi snatched it from the boy's hand and hid it behind him, face burning red from embarrassment.

"Aww! You did keep it! I was scared you got rid of it! So are you going to tell me what they are doing now?" Sasuke spoke, pointing the magazine Itachi was trying to hide from view. Seeing that he could not get out of the position and that he was deeper in it, if possible, let out a sigh.

"…sure…" Itachi had to choke the words out. If his parents found out what he was teaching Sasuke, they will have his ass, especially his father. He could just picture it now, Sasuke accidentally slipping some of the info out to their parents and their shocked and furious faces. Itachi sighed, set the magazine in his lap, and started with 'the talk'. "Where to start…well, otouto…when two…um, people love each other very much…they um…well…" Itachi swallowed a lump in his throat, and forced the words to come out. "…have sex…"

Sasuke sat in front of Itachi and leaned in closer, eager to learn more. He lightly nodded, wordlessly asking his brother to continue with the explanation. Itachi let out a sigh, glad that Sasuke did not mention them as the two people who love each other, but he knew he would soon enough. Sasuke's eyes drifted to the magazine cover, Itachi saw this and sighed, knowing his brother wanted a visual aid to the explanation. Their parents were so going to kill him if they found out.

"And…um…they do things that…um…well…to make a long story short, we aren't supposed to know about yet…"

"But you know about it!" Sasuke spoke out. Itachi blushed and looked away and coughed. How was he going to tell Sasuke that the magazine he got was not the first? Brushing it off quickly, Itachi continued with a small lie.

"Well, I know because…they teach you about something similar in school. Yeah, that's it." Sasuke nodded understanding. Itachi sighed, glad that Sasuke bought the lie, though it was not a complete lie, he did have to sit through sex Ed class before. "You'll take that class in a couple years, and they teach something a little different from what I'm going to tell you." Sasuke nodded. "Well…um…sex is something that is practiced by adults, not kids, though these days' people are practicing it at younger ages."

"How young?" Sasuke asked, shifting his position and tilting his head in curiosity. Itachi done the same, replacing the embarrassed look on his face with a serious expression, and decided he should just be straight out honest and serious about the whole thing.

"Well…it depends on the person and when they found out and gave in to their urges."

"Urges?"

"Well…that's hard to explain, but you'll know when you have them." '_I do_," Itachi though with a mental tear. He sighed and opened the magazine to explain its contents. Sasuke leaned in closer to get a better look, his face starting to blush. "This magazine here," Itachi pointed to the magazine in his lap. "It was published and created for…pleasure. I won't tell you about that until later, but a book like this, is called 'porn'. It's harmful to young minds, thus why you must be an adult to read them."

Sasuke hung his head knowing that he got his brother something he was not supposed to have. Itachi lifted up his otouto's chin and smiled.

"It's ok, some people can handle things like this, and I don't love you any lesser for getting it for me. It was thoughtful really, and like I said when I first got it, 'I wouldn't get rid of it, because it's a gift from you'."

"A rather strange gift, but a gift none the less," Sasuke finished. Itachi smiled and nodded, kissing Sasuke lightly on the forehead. "Aniki, the way they kiss. It's how we do, isn't it?"

Itachi nodded, not denying the fact. "It is, and the things in here are bad, until you're older, of course." Itachi turned the pages allowing Sasuke to see what he was talking about. Then Sasuke stopped Itachi from turning any more pages.

"Aniki, why is he on his knees?" Sasuke asked, turning his head as if trying to see it in a different angle. Itachi's face shone a light blush and looked away.

"Well…um, you see…when two boys have sex…there are…umm…differences from when is a boy and girl do it." So much for being serious, he was beginning to find himself at a loss of words again. He took another breath before continuing. "It's kind of hard to explain, but um…you see, uh…wow, this is hard to explain."

"It's ok if you can't tell me everything, aniki." Sasuke comforted by hugging his brother. "But can you tell me anymore about it? I really want to know. What is it like?"

Itachi's face burned a bright red and blood dripped from his nose. "Um…well…since I never really…it sometimes hurts…well…um, to some, it's all the time…but it can also feel…nice…" A tidal wave of dirty thoughts flooded Itachi's mind as he struggled for a description. He quickly covered his nose with his hands, trying to keep the blood from getting onto his clothes, but to his dismay, it began to leak between his fingers.

Desperately trying to get the nosebleed to stop and the blood from getting everywhere, Itachi waved an elbow at his backpack. Sasuke understood and shuffled through its contents until he found a small package of tissues and a first aid kit. Sasuke knocked the magazine onto the grass nearby and set the first aid kit in his brother's lap, opening it up and handing him a small towel that was in it. With one hand, Itachi grabbed the towel, held it up to his face, and began to wipe up the blood from his face.

After they got his nosebleed to stop, they sat there cleaning off the blood off their hands. They both looked around at the mass amount of bloody tissues and towel and found themselves consumed by laughter.

"Wow aniki! I never knew you can bleed that much and not die!" Sasuke laughed, pointing at all the blood.

"Oh ha ha, otouto. Very funny." Itachi answered sarcastically with a quick poke to his brother's forehead.

"Ow! Hey, you ok?" Sasuke asked, rubbing his forehead, sure that his brother left a mark there.

"Yeah, I'll just be fine. That will be all I can tell you for now. I don't think I can take it if another incident like this were to happen again."

Sasuke nodded, in understanding and watched his brother clean up the mess. He could not help but giggle to himself about the nosebleed. "Umm...aniki, why does your nose bleed like that anyways?"

Itachi looked up from stuffing things in his bag and turned to Sasuke. Then turned his gaze upward as if struggling to remember.

"Eeto...I get them if..." Itachi looked down at the magazine in the grass and picked it up. "If too many images like this pop in my head..." He held the magazine loosely in his hand to show Sasuke at leas a picture before stuffing it in a pocket of his bag. "So...it's still kinda hard to tell, but you can get them if perverted thoughts come into your mind. You however might not get them until you're a lot older, like me."

"So...If I get a nosebleed, I'm having perverted thoughts?"

"Yeah, but since you're still young, you shouldn't get any...and don't you dare force yourself to get them--!"

Sasuke held his hands behind him and looked away smiling innocently. His aniki knew that he was going to see if he could get nosebleeds too. Wouldn't you, if you heard someone got one from just thinking or looking at pictures, try it just to see if it really works? Itachi let out a small laugh and hugged Sasuke.

"You just look so cute like that," Itachi laughed. "Let's just hope nothing ruins that about you."

Sasuke nodded and cuddled in his brother's arms. Sasuke let out a yawn and rubbed an eye.

"Aniki I'm getting sleepy."

Itachi looked up at the sky and realized that the sun was nearing the horizon. Has that much time really gone by? Picking Sasuke up, he replied. "It's getting late; I'll carry you home and let you sleep."

"Arigatoo..." Sasuke yawned before cuddling in his brother's arms, and falling asleep. Itachi trying his best not to disturb his sleeping brother put on his backpack and carried Sasuke's back with the arm that supported Sasuke's legs. Before starting their way home, Itachi took in the sight of his beloved brother silently sleeping in his arms. He lightly kissed his brother on the forehead and began his way home.

to be continued...

**Author's note:** _Ok ok, soo sorry that I haven't updated, just to say I've been really busy with stuff lately and I'm so sorry if it took so long, I've just been busy, hopefully it won't happen again...hopefully. Plus the computer has been acting up lately...ah excuses excuses, sorry though, next chapter should come REAL soon. I hope._


	18. Onigiri

Chapter 18

Itachi woke up Sasuke once they reached the house. Sasuke rubbed his eyes as Itachi set him on his feet so he could take his shoes off. After removing their shoes and putting down their bags, Sasuke wobbled into the house followed by Itachi.

"T-tadaima..." Sasuke called out in a yawn. Itachi looked around, listening to the light sound their bare feet made on the hardwood floor. He did not sense their parents at home and began to grow curious on their whereabouts.

They wandered into an empty dinning room where Sasuke sat down at the table and laid his head in his arms. Itachi continued walking around, poking his head in room after room, in search of their parents. He returned to the dinning room to see Sasuke sitting up looking around the room.

"Where are mom and dad?" Sasuke asked, not as tired as before. Itachi strode into the kitchen with a shrug and spotted a rolled up piece of paper on the counter beside the fridge. Itachi picked it up and opened it, recognizing the handwriting immediately, and read it aloud. "'Itachi, an old friend of mine invited your father and I to a small get together party. Please watch Sasuke for us. We probably will not be home until late tonight so make dinner for the two of you. Sorry for the short notice. Love mom.'" Itachi looked up. "So they are at a party, huh? What do you want for dinner, Sasuke?"

Itachi turned around, holding his hand out to gesture his brother to come into the kitchen. Sasuke bounced into the kitchen with a huge grin and grabbed Itachi's hand.

"You! Nyaa!!" Sasuke laughed as he playfully bit Itachi's finger. Itachi looked away, the faintest of blushes forming on his face.

"S-sorry, but you can't eat me..." he choked. Sasuke wrapped his brother's arm in his and began to swing it from side to side.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, stretching the word in a small childish voice.

"Because...What do you want to eat?"

"I already told you! I wants to eats you!" Sasuke laughed as he pretended to eat his brother's arm. He looked up, a huge childish grin spread on his face. "Mmm! You taste oishi, aniki!"

"Oishi, eh?" Itachi grinned almost evilly back down at Sasuke. "Then you must taste as delicious as well!"

Sasuke took a nervous step back before being pounced into the floor. Itachi, in pouncing his younger brother, knocked a few dishes onto the floor that had been set out to dry from earlier. Surprisingly, they did not break when they contacted the floor, but they did startle Sasuke who squirmed under the weight of his aniki. His movements seized the moment he felt something warm and wet on his neck. He froze as Itachi began to taste the soft flesh of his neck, nipping here and there.

"Aniki..." Sasuke uttered as he shifted uncomfortably. It felt like something was pressed into his thigh and it was beginning to hurt. "Aniki." He spoke again, louder, hoping to get his brother's attention, but Itachi was too lost in his fantasies of when they could be together how he wants and is savoring the moment as possible, milking it of all it's worth. "Aniki, something's hurting me!" That got his attention. Itachi was knocked out of his thoughts and turned to look into Sasuke's dark eyes. "Something's poking me..."

Itachi's eyes shot wide open. His heart pounding, mind racing and jumping to many different conclusions, most of which he hoped were not true. Sasuke reached down between his legs. Itachi bit his lip hoping, no praying, that it is not what he was afraid it was. Sasuke started laughing which unnerved Itachi. Itachi looked at Sasuke confused on why he was laughing until he realized what Sasuke had picked up. In his otouto's hand, there was a large wooden spoon.

"This was hurting me! Aniki, you knocked it down!" Sasuke laughed looking around at the dishes that had fallen. "Wow, you made a mess! Now you gotta clean it up."

Itachi sighed and then forced a nervous laugh before replying. "You're helping me clean it up."

"Nani? Why?"

"Because you started it," Itachi teased. Sasuke pouted and folded his arms as his brother picked up the dishes and placed them in the sink. "So what do you really want to eat?"

Sasuke paused and then thought for a moment. "Onigiri! Do you know how mom makes it?"

Itachi nodded. "I helped her make it a few times; I know how to make it."

"Yay! Aniki, arigatoo!!" Sasuke cheered as he hugged Itachi tightly around the waist before bouncing off into the pantry and returning with a bag of Japanese rice in his arms. The bag was big enough that it hid his face from view, and shocked Itachi that Sasuke could actually carry it. "Can I help you make it?"

"Mochiron," Itachi answered with a smile, taking the bag from his otouto's arms and placing it on the counter. "Go wash your hands and bring a stool to the sink, you can help me clean the rice before we cook it, ok? Then when it has finished cooking, you can help me make them. Oh, by the way, what kind of rice balls did you want?"

"Anko onigiri!"

"I don't think we have any red bean paste for it," Itachi answered going through the cabinets. Sasuke looked down at his feet and pouted. "But we can go buy some. We need to get groceries anyways."

"Can I go?" Sasuke begged, tugging on the back of Itachi's shirt. Itachi nodded before setting down some measuring cups and a pot. "Yay!"

Itachi went into his parent's room into his mother's drawer where she kept any money that she thought they would need when they are not home. It is a safe way to insure that her sons have some money to buy food and anything else they need if they were not to return home from something. She always thought ahead and had plans that were simple and efficient for any occasion. You could say she has complete control of her motherly instincts.

Itachi pocketed a handful of the money he thought would be efficient and enough so that they could get anything extra if it ever came up. Followed by a happy, cheerful Sasuke, he took the shortest path to the store. When they got to the store, a few people were shopping, but not many since it was getting late, most people prefer to shop during the day. Itachi calmly went through the aisles, placing an item here and there into the basket that hung from his arm. He smiled every time Sasuke came up to him with something to buy, trying to help, even though all he picked out were sweets they could eat. Itachi stopped to decide if they would need any pickled plums for another type of filling for onigiri later or not. Finally deciding that sweet red beans would be it, he turned to go find Sasuke, who had wondered off yet again. He was used to it; Sasuke always wondered off and knew his way around the market.

Itachi turned a corner into the frozen foods area and saw Sasuke, hands on the glass doors, peering at something. Itachi slowly strolled over to his otouto to see what he was admiring so much. Looking over Sasuke, he noticed he was staring at various different kinds of ice creams and frozen treats from buckets of ice cream to Popsicles to ice cream sandwiches. He let out a sigh and placed a hand on the handle to open the freezer. Sasuke looked up to see Itachi and switched over to beggar mode.

"Oh aniki, can you buy me ice cream?! Oh please, please, please?" Sasuke begged with teary puppy dog eyes.

Itachi let out another sigh. "What kind?"

"Oh, yay! Eeto...I never had popsicles before, can we get those? Oh but there are ice cream sandwiches. I wonder what those taste like. Oh, look they also have ocha-flavored ice cream! Oh what to choose, what to choose?"

"You can only get one thing."

"Aww...but I want to try them all..."

"Tell you what, get one thing and when that runs out we'll buy a different one. We could do that until you tried it all, ok?"

"Wow! Thanks aniki, you're the best!" Sasuke cheered as Itachi opened the freezer so he could choose. Sasuke reached in and pulled out a box of several different flavored popsicles. "I wanna try this, it has strawberry flavored ones and grape and lemon and..."

"Ok, we'll get it. Let's go buy this and head home ok?"

As they were buying the food, they saw Naruto being lectured for trying to shop lift pocky. Naruto noticed Sasuke and tried to run up to him but was held back by Iruka-sensei and forced to finish listening to the lecture. Itachi carried two bags of groceries while Sasuke carried one, the lightest of course. As they were passing the Yamanaka flower shop, Naruto ran up calling, or rather screaming Sasuke's name. Sasuke let out a sigh, turned around, and started talking to Naruto, slightly annoyed.

"Why were you stealing, dobe?" Sasuke asked with his hands on his hips, acting like his mother when she finds him doing something he is not supposed to do.

"I couldn't buy it and I really wanted it, why?" Naruto answered, copying Sasuke's pose mockingly.

"That's bad; you're not supposed to do that."

"Oh yeah? That book you took was bad, or did you forget?"

"I-I told you it wasn't for me!"

"But you stole it too, so you shouldn't be talking!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

Itachi silently backed away from the conversation, not wanting to get involved, even though he was somehow part of it. He decided to take a quick look in the flower shop. He has always passed by it, not even giving it a single glance. Normally, he wouldn't go in a place like this, but seeing that he needed something and anything to get him away from the two arguing kids before he was pulled into it, he decided to check it out.

Inside there were several different plants and flowers, ranging from a single flower to full bouquets to whole pots. They seemed to have anything from herbs to flowers to full plants that could be planted in a yard. They even had small trees in the back along with small, newly sprouting bushes. Itachi started browsing the flowers, trying to look like he's really busy, hoping Sasuke wouldn't bug him and pull him into their strange argument which had started to draw in some of Sasuke's newly forming fan girls in a circle telling Naruto to shut up. It could have just been him, but he could have sworn he heard one of the girls to tell Naruto to confess his love in a kiss. Were yaoi fan girls really starting at that young of an age in the village? He knew there were some of them around there, because they always fluttered around the gay men, even if they were closeted, they always seemed to know. A couple even bugged him, but after he killed one they kind of left him alone, but they never stopped talking. Luckily, what they say only stays in their little circle of fandom, not many people like them because of some of their obsessive ways.

Itachi continued browsing through the flowers, picking a couple up to smell their fragrance. As he was checking out a small daffodil, the flower shop owner's daughter stepped out from behind a plant she was watering.

"Are you Sasuke-kun's brother?" Ino asked. Itachi nodded as she walked up to see what he was doing. "Are you going to buy a flower for a girl you like?"

Itachi stopped and thought for a moment before smiling. "I guess you could say that."

"Is that so? Is she cute?"

Itachi looked out of the flower shop at Sasuke, still smiling. "Very cute."

"Well, in that case, you can have that flower. It'll be on the house. Go ahead take it."

"Arigatoo gozaimasu."

"Doo itashimashite."

"Sasuke! Hurry up, we need to get home!" Itachi called out over the voices of the group of kids as he exited the flower shop and headed down the street.

"Hai, oniichan!" Sasuke answered back, shoving his way through the crowd that begged Sasuke to tell them where he lived. They probably would have followed him if Naruto had not made a comment that made them furious at him and then jumped the poor blond.

As they were away from the crowds of the streets and near the Uchiha district of the village Itachi stopped Sasuke from walking. Sasuke stared up at his brother who got down on his knees so he was eye level with his otouto. Itachi put down the bags and as if he was proposing, delicately handed Sasuke the flower. Almost immediately, he eyes began to tear up at his aniki's gift.

"F-for me?" Sasuke cried. Itachi nodded and lightly brushed some of Sasuke's hair out of his face.

"Who else would it be for? You're the one that I love."

Sasuke dropped the bag and took to flower from his brother's hand. He stared at the flower, image blurred from his tears. He could not hold it in any longer; he wrapped his arms around his aniki and began crying happily. Itachi embraced his otouto and whispered a few sweet nothings to him before suggesting that they head home before anyone came into the street and see them. Sasuke nodded, still holding the flower up to his face. Itachi lightly wiped away his tears and kissed him on the forehead before picking up all three bags and standing up.

"Don't ever forget that, please."

"I would never."

Itachi smiled and lead the way home. They worked together to put the groceries away, leaving out the ingredients that they needed to make the sweet red bean paste filled rice balls. Itachi picked up a pot and carefully measured the rice into it and filled it with water in the sink. Sasuke bounced into the room; hands washed, and stood on the stool by the sink. Itachi instructed Sasuke how to clean the rice and left it to him to clean them before he put it on the stove to cook.

While the rice was cooking on the stove, Itachi and Sasuke played a couple of games. Sasuke suggested that they play house for the rest of the day. A rather strange game for a boy to want to play, but it made sense. He wanted to be the mother, while, Itachi was the father, of course. The rules were simple; they were to be a happy family, just the two of them. Sasuke added little kids, for the time being, they did feel like a family, and it felt so warm and happy, that both Itachi and Sasuke, wished that it wasn't for pretend.

Itachi taught Sasuke how to make the rice balls systematically so that he could make them again when he wanted. When they finished they had four rice balls that they split evenly between each other. Seated neatly at the dinning room table, they ate side by side. Sasuke, as usual had pieces of rice on his face. Itachi did not blame him, the rice balls they made were a bit big, so big in fact, that Sasuke had to use two hands to hold one.

"Aniki, do you consider me your koibito?" Sasuke asked just before taking another bite out of his onigiri. Itachi thought for a moment, wondering how to answer.

"Well...I would say yes, however, we don't...well...do what some do."

"Like what?"

"Like...what's in that magazine you gave me."

"Is that what they do?"

Itachi nodded. Sasuke turned and thought for a moment.

"Then...if they can do it, why can't we?"

"Well...you're my-"

"-brother, I know and we aren't old enough...but, I really really really want to be your koi!"

"Sasuke..." Itachi spoke in a saddened tone. "If we were too...it'll hurt you...a lot...and if mom and dad were to find out-"

"You would be taken away?"

Itachi nodded. Both of them were silenced in a depression on how wrong their love was. It was so palpable, if a person were to step in the room, they themselves may become saddened.

"But I really want to be with you. You're more than a brother to me, though everyone says I'm too young to understand, I do!"

"I know. To me, you're far more than a brother, but, however...it's wrong, and I have to hold back."

"Hold back? From what?"

Itachi turned to Sasuke, cupped his cheek in his hand, and brought their faces close.

"From getting too close to you, from touching you they way they do in that book."

He brought their lips together as he kissed him. His heart asking for more, but his mind and morals telling him no. When their lips parted, Sasuke looked back into his aniki's eyes, innocence reflecting in his young eyes, bringing out his childish features more. Itachi was afraid that if they were to go further, his brother's innocence will be gone and he will change. He loved him to much to let him change, and he loved him enough to give up anything.

"But..."

"No buts, we can't..."

"Even if we keep it a secret? I'll promise to never tell!" Sasuke pouted.

"If I said yes, and you got hurt...I'll feel bad and you'll run from me...and if someone were to find out..." Itachi's eyes drifted down to his lap were his hands rested a half-eaten rice ball in them.

"I promise I won't run and I know that if I got hurt you'll stop. I trust you, please."

"You're getting yourself in too much, otouto. Things won't be good if something was to go wrong and it'll get harder if we continue."

"I don't care! I will do anything! Please aniki...show me what it's like...please?" Sasuke peered into his aniki's eyes in his begging, pleading pout. Itachi let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around Sasuke.

"As long as you don't say a word to anyone..."

to be continued...

**Author's Note:**

_Ok ok, just as a little warning, there may be a little lemon later on, I will hold it off for a little bit. Well, you could rather see it getting close couldn't you? Anyways, I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter that will contain the lemon, in case you do not want to read. I wouldn't want any of you to get in trouble, no do I? No, do not get in trouble like me; I am already risking it writing this, ehehehe...yeah...oops...anyways, I will give you a warning._

_Ok, just incase those who don't understand some of the terms in here, I listed a few I'd like to mention. If you do not know some if I didn't mention and are in earlier chapters, I could tell you what they mean, but only if you ask. I'll probably start adding more Japanese words in later chapters, so I'll start putting a little translation thing down here._

_**Tadaima**__ I'm home_

_**Mochiron**__ of course, certainly_

_**Koibito**__ lover, sweetheart_

_**Koi **__love (it's like a koibito, kinda)_

_**Doo itashimashite**__ you're welcome_

_**Onigiri**__ rice balls, (they are normally filled with pickled plum, tuna, salmon, or just about anything. Normally wrapped in nori [seaweed) Anko onigiri I believe is sweet red bean filled rice balls_

_**Oishi**__ delicious_

_And those of you who noticed, I've spelled otouto with a 'u' though romanized it's spelled otooto, however when it's written in hiragana it is spelled with a 'u' instead of a second 'o'. I wrote it with the hiragana spelling because I think it helps you pronounce it better, for those who do not know what some Japanese words sound like. Not that I am saying that you don't, there are just a few people who I know who do not._

_In addition, while I am at it..._

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto and probably never will, however I probably did need to tell you that, but just so you know. This is for your enjoyment, or at least I hope you are enjoying it._

_This Chapter is dedicated to **Hinata888**, thank you for helping inspire me even though it might not seem like you were, you actually were, if that makes any sense._


	19. A Mistake?

**Chapter 19**

Itachi leaned in and kissed Sasuke and glanced over at the clock. It was getting late. "Sasuke, my dear brother, how about we go to my room since mom and dad are going to be home soon?" Itachi whispered as he stood up. Sasuke smiled and jumped to his feet, feeling excited as if they were going to go to a themepark of some sort.

"Hai, aniki!" Sasuke took Itachi's hand and held onto him like a lovesick girlfriend, leaning his head on Itachi's arm as they walked down the dark hallway in the direction of Itachi's room.

When they reached it Itachi flicked on the light and shut the door behind him. Without wasting a moment, Sasuke jumped onto Itachi's futon and waited. Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and gently cuped his face and peered into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke smiled. "Hai..."

"If you can't handle it just...just let me know and I'll stop, ok?"

"I know you will..."

Itachi smiled and kissed Sasuke and slipped his hand under his brother's shirt. In a single smooth movement, Itachi lifted Sasuke's shirt over his head and gently layed him down on the bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He was alone in his room and it was morning. The soft scent of his mother's breakfast drifted in the air with the sounds of dishes clanking together. He rose to his feet and headed to use the bathroom.

After using the bathroom Sasuke found himself stareing at his reflection, yet it didn't feel like his reflection. True, it was still the same ebony hair, dark eyes and ivory skin, but it seemed like someone else wearing his person standing in the mirror in his pajamas who looked so much like him felt wrong. He didn't know how to put it, but 'wrong.'

Sasuke struggled to see why. Nothing bad happened, or rather, he thought would happen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aniki...it...it hurts..." Sasuke muttered, but the pain continued to sink deeper. "Aniki! Please, it hurts...so much" Sasuke held onto Itachi's shoulders, his grip tightening with the growing pain. Then it stopped and his grip relaxed. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and realized that Itachi had backed away from him and sat on the end of the bed. "Nii-san...?"

"I'm sorry...I..." Itachi was quiet for a moment as he struggled to compose himself. "...I almost lost control of myself..."

Sasuke reached for Itachi, but he evaded his hands and stood up. Sasuke felt a pit of regret build in his stomach, and he knew he may have hurt his brother and searched for the right words.

"B-but you stopped. Just like you said! S-so you didn't loose control, really!" Sasuke spoke out in hopes of reaching out to Itachi. After a moment of no noticeable reaction, he continued. "A-and, I'm not hurt...at least not a lot a--"

"That's just it Sasuke...I couldn't stop...at least not until..."

Sasuke reached up and touched his face and realized that he had began crying from the pain and the tears were still fresh.

"It would be better if you went to bed...ok? If not for you, for me, ok?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke sighed and left the bathroom and headed to breakfast. His mother was serving herself a cup of coffee as her father held his head and struggled to read the paper with his hang over. The table was already set and they had already began eating. Sasuke took a second look around the room as his mother greeted him and asked for him to keep his voice low for his father; Itachi has no where in sight.

"He drank a bit too much last night and I'm so sorry that we--"

Sasuke cut his mother off with a low, nearly emotionless voice. "Where's niisan?"

"Oh, I thought you knew. He was called to an emergency meeting with the Hokage and his team. He should be back in an hour or so, I'm sure he won't be gone for too long."

"Oh…ok, thank's okaasan…" Sasuke sat down and stared at the plate of food his mother had placed on the table for him. After staring at it for a while he pushed the plate away and headed back to his room. "I'm not really hungry this morning…"

"Sasuke."

Sasuke stopped and turned around. His father had put the paper down and was giving him a stern look. He pushed the plate back it's original location.

"You need to eat breakfast."

"….I don't wanna…" Not wanting to get into an argument with his father he turned to his mother with sad eyes. "I had a bad dream…"

to be continued…

_______________________________________

**Author's Note:**

**I'm soo sorry I haven't updated in over a year!! I'll try to get to it again! My time has been devoured until now and I will post again soon!  
Gomen nasai!! If you are mad, I understand, but I haven't forgotten! In fact, my lack of updates has been driving me insane and I finally  
got to finishing this! Sorry it's short, but the next chapter won't be as short! Promise!**

**Thanks for reading and sticking around through my absence! **

**Actually...I was in such a hurry I didn't get to proof read this so pointing out my mistakes will help me around now. Thank you! (again)**


	20. Naruto

**Chapter 20**

Sasuke adjusted his shoes and opened the front door. The morning sun pouring onto his face as people walked down the street by his house. It was truly a morning out of a story, yet he didn't feel the joy everyone was feeling. He headed down the street, hands in his pockets, and head hung low. He made his way to a small dock to one of the rivers that ran along the outside of the Uchiha district. He sat on the edge and peered down at his reflection. For hours he sat like that, just staring, not thinking.

Naruto had just been released from his daily punishment for whatever mischief he had caused and was grumpily striding along. A single dandelion sprouted from the side of the road, calling out to Naruto, telling him of its loneliness. Naruto smiled and picked, catching a small whiff of its soft fragrance.

"You're not going to be lonely anymore, because you have me, flower."

Naruto smiled and felt particularly proud of himself, yet foolish for talking to a flower. He really had no one to talk to but the plants it seemed. Another boy a few years older than Naruto gave him a swift shove and knocked him on the ground.

"Wow, so monsters pick flowers? HA! You're so weak and pathetic I almost pity you…" The boy chuckled as he ripped the dandelion from Naruto's hand.

"Hey! You give that back!" Naruto growled.

"No!" The boy ripped the flower to shreds and threw it to the side. "Now you can have it."

Naruto ran to pick up what was left as the bully walked away laughing. As he picked up the stem he noticed a lonely figure sitting on the edge of a small dock. The spiky hair and symbol on the back was a dead giveaway.

Sasuke continued his intense blank stare at himself when he noticed a second face appear beside his. He frowned and looked away.

"Oi, Sasuke!" Naruto cheerily yelled.

Sasuke winced as Naruto's excessively loud voice rang in his ears.

"You're loud…"

"And you're too quiet! Don't act so emo!" Sasuke turned and glared at Naruto, but didn't add a smart remark. After a moment of silence a grin spread on Naruto's face. "You don't know what emo means, do you?"

"Of course I know what it means! And I bet you don't!" Sasuke snapped. Why he was going to allow himself get pulled into a petty argument with Naruto, he didn't have the slightest clue. Perhaps it was to distract him, even for just a moment.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me! Cus I know what it is!"

"No you don't and that's why I'm not telling you!"

There was a long period of silence. Naruto plopped himself beside Sasuke and let out a heavy sigh.

"You got me! I don't know what it means, I just heard someone say it a few minutes ago…"

"Good, cus I didn't know either." Sasuke admitted, then after a moment added. "I don't like the word."

"Me either…" Naruto stared at Sasuke who was intently peering into the river again. "Nee, Sasuke…Why are you sitting out here all alone anyway?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Naruto frowned and started poking the side of Sasuke's head.

"Hey, don't ignore me!"

Sasuke batted away his hand and looked across the river. His face emotionless and yet there was a little something hidden behind his eyes, but you had to look.

"I don't have time to waste ignoring you. I don't have time to pay attention to you either. So why don't you go away?"

"Aww come on!! Don't go acting cool on me! That's why everyone likes you and I hate you!!" Naruto whined as he shook Sasuke back and forth. Sasuke's face switched over from emotionless to annoyed.

"Get off me…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Why do you have act so cool 'ttebayo?!"

Sasuke turned and looked curiously at the blond. "'ttebayo?"

"You noticed?" Naruto asked flattered. "I'm trying out a catch phrase. The whole thing is 'Dattebayo.' Do you like it?"

"I wouldn't stick with it. Besides, knowing you, you'll probably just change it to something more stupid anyways."

"Don't be so mean!" Naruto gave Sasuke a sharp punch in the arm. Much to his surprise, Sasuke ignored it and went back to staring at the water. Any attempt to get a response out of the young Uchiha was futile. He was dead to the world again. With nothing better to do, Naruto joined him in staring at the water.

Naruto was about to get up and leave after making a smart remark to Sasuke when something slipped onto his hand and gave out a low croak.

"AAHH!! SEA MONSTER!!" Naruto screamed as he jumped onto Sasuke.

"AH! GET OFF DOBE!!"

Sasuke and Naruto fell into the river, Naruto still clinging to Sasuke like a leech.

When they surfaced Naruto was hiding behind Sasuke, using him as a shield. Sasuke looked up at the dock to see a frog staring curiously at them.

"A frog? Are you kidding me?! You go scared of a frog? How is that a sea monster? Wait…we're not even around the ocean, moron!"

Naruto peered over Sasuke's shoulder and gave out a nervous laugh and hugged him.

"I was testing ya! You couldn't keep yourself from falling in the river as I thought, 'ttebayo!"

"I couldn't stop because you're so heavy! Let go!"

Naruto let go and the climbed back onto the dock. Sasuke stared at his clothes with much dismay.

"Oh no, my mom's going to kill me if I go home all wet like this!"

Naruto looked at his sopping wet clothes.

"I'm going to catch a cold and Iruka-sensei will get mad me again."

"Idiot's don't catch colds, you'll be fine, stupid."

"OI! I'm not an idiot!"

"Are too! What are we going to do about our clothes? … I know! We have to take them off to dry them!"

"Ok."

Naruto grabbed his shirt and began to pull it over his head.

"Not out here you idiot! People will see!"

"Fine." Naruto mumbled as he put his shirt back down. "Then where?"

Sasuke looked around and pointed across the river.

"There! I know a clearing in the forest that get's lots of sun and has rocks that get really hot we can put our clothes on."

Sasuke and Naruto swam across the river and made a short hike through the forest to the clearing Sasuke spoke of. They took of their clothes and spread them on the rocks. Naruto turned to Sasuke nervously.

"Do we have to take our underwear off too?"

"Well…If you want…you don't have--"

"Yahoo!" Naruto jumped out of his underwear and threw it on the rocks. "Join me Sasuke! We'll be the nude ninjas!"

"No." Sasuke answered flatly.

"Don't be so grouchy, have some fun 'ttebayo!"

Not wanting to hear Naruto bug him about it, Sasuke removed the last article of his clothing and sat on one of the smaller rocks. He folded his arms and pressed his knees against his chest. He stared at the direction of the rest of the village. Naruto sat next to Sasuke and studied his face. Sasuke made an irritated yet disturbed expression at Naruto.

"What? Why are you so close? Back away…"

"Say, Sasuke." Naruto paused and backed away and peered into Sasuke's eyes. "Did something happen?"

Sasuke blushed and turned away. "Of course not! Why? What makes you think that?"

"Well…You look like something's bugging you, 'ttebayo."

"Stop saying that, it's annoying."

"No, I like annoying you. So what happened? Did your brother get sent away again?"

"No. He left on his own."

"He ran away?!"

"I didn't say that! He…he just…I don't know, he just stopped looking at me. I think I did something wrong. Hey, why am I telling you this?!"

"Because you're my friend, and I'm yours to 'ttebayo."

Sasuke gave Naruto a sharp glare. He turned away and devised of a way of telling Naruto what happened with out telling him it was him; all for the sake of getting it off his chest and because he needed to talk to someone.

"Well, that's not the only thing that's bugging me. Well, you know that the Uchiha clan is big right?"

"Sorta, yeah. Why?"

"Well…" Sasuke took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. "I heard that my cousin, who has an older sibling like me did something."

"What?"

"Don't interrupt!"

"Sorry, didn't mean too 'ttebayo."

"Well, he…he really loved his brother, and so he told him. Well, then he…he did something he wasn't supposed to do with him, and…he got in trouble." Sasuke stopped. He didn't know how to continue. "He…" He blushed. "They, I mean, did what adults do…"

"Like in those books we stole?"

"Exactly…And now…he doesn't know what to do and if people found out and…you can't tell anyone ok?"

"I won't, cross my heart and hope to die!"

Sasuke smiled and uttered a small thank you. Naruto leaned in close to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about you and your brother right?"

"What?!" Sasuke nearly jumped off the rock. "Of course not! What makes you think that?"

"I dunno, I can just see that happening for some reason. I'm weird, forget I said anything 'ttebayo. Say, I'll tell you something about me you can't tell anyone else, ok?"

"Sure what is it?"

Naruto grinned. "I like Sakura-chan."

"Everyone knows that, dobe." Sasuke snorted. "Why tell me that?"

"That's not all! I also…umm…I wonder what it's like to be a girl…"

Sasuke stared at Naruto who turned away. He would have fallen into shock, if he didn't somewhat expect something that weird to come out of Naruto's mouth.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing! Are our clothes dry yet?"

They got dressed and walked back to Sasuke's house. When Sasuke opened the door he noticed Naruto was still standing behind him smiling.

"What do you want? Go home."

"I was just thinking that, maybe, I can stay for dinner?"

"No."

Sasuke opened the door and walked in and was about to close it when Naruto stuck his foot in the door.

"Aww, come on Sasuke! Please!"

"Of course! You never have any friends over Sasuke! It'll be nice!"

"Mom!" Sasuke spun around and pouted. "He's not even my friend!"

"Ah! How can you say that?! You're so mean sometimes Sasuke, 'ttebayo!!"

"Like it or not, your friend is staying. Your father isn't going to be home tonight and I made too much anyways."

Sasuke folded his arms and pouted as Naruto bounced in recklessly kicking his shoes off.

"I can't wait to see what you're making, Mrs. Sasuke's mom!"

to be continued…


	21. An Irritating Guest

Chapter 21

Naruto wandered the halls of the house in awe. He's never been in such a large house before, hell, he never was allowed to go anywhere near the front porch! After a full stroll around the house he turned to Sasuke with a smile.

"Which one is your room, Sasuke?"

Sasuke walked next to his guest and slammed open the door beside him. Naruto skipped inside and let out a huge exaggerated gasp.

"It's so big! Is this room seriously yours?" Naruto leaped onto Sasuke's bed and buried his face on his pillow. "And your bed is so comfy too! I'm jealous 'ttebayo!"

"Who said you can make yourself at home here?" Sasuke grumbled.

"You're mom said so 'ttebayo!" Naruto let out a shocked gasp. "You have a TV?!" He jumped off the bed and landed perfectly in front of the TV. He turned it on and began channel hopping.

"Hey! No one said you could touch my TV! Turn it off!"

Sasuke lunged forward to shut it off but was blocked and pushed away by Naruto. He continued to struggle against Naruto for the power button, but was equally matched. He then retreated and pulled out the remote from a drawer next to his bed. Just as he was going to turn the TV off with the remote, Naruto snatched it out of his hand.

"Hey! Give it back! Mom! Naruto won't turn off my TV!" Sasuke yelled.

A reply floated through the halls. "Be nice Sasuke. He's our guest, let him watch the TV."

Naruto turned and gave Sasuke an ear-to-ear grin. "Yeah Sasuke. You gotta play nice 'ttebayo." He teased. "Wow! You get the anime channel?"

Sasuke grumbled a few insults and buried his face in his pillow, but had to burry his whole head to muffle out Naruto's loud laughter. Why did his mom have to invite him in anyways?

--------------------------------

"Sugoi!" Naruto exclaimed. "It looks delicious Mrs. Sasuke's mom!"

Sasuke turned and pouted as his mother giggled.

"You don't have to call me that. You can just call me Mrs. Uchiha, you don't have to say 'Sasuke's mom' all the time."

"But I like to 'ttebayo!"

"Ok! My, Sasuke, when did you make such charming friends?"

Naruto stuffed a large amount of rice in his mouth. "Sasuke doesn't have 'friends,' he thinks he's too cool for them 'ttebayo." Naruto gave Sasuke a sharp kick under the table.

"Don't talk with your mouthful, dobe. It's rude." Sasuke nonchalantly replied as he took a delicately small bite. His stomach let out a loud painful growl the moment the food went in his mouth. He blushed and looked away as Naruto and his mother turned towards him.

"Nee, Sasuke. You haven't eaten at all today have you?" Naruto whispered in an uncharacteristically concerned tone.

"Shut up." Sasuke hissed.

"Sasuke, you skipped out on breakfast this morning didn't you? You shouldn't starve yourself sweetie, you'll get sick and weak and you'll have to hear it from your father. You know how he gets."

"I know, I know…" Sasuke went to take another bite.

"Yeah, your mommy wants her little sweet Sasuke-chan to eat all his vegetables and become a big strong ninja like me!" Naruto teased making a kissy face.

"Why don't you eat your vegetables then?"

"What?! Ew, no! Vegetables are gross; I hate them! You can never get me to eat them!"

Sasuke felt like slamming his head on the table as Naruto and his mom continued to joke and laugh. Suddenly, they got quiet and Sasuke turned around.

"Aniki!"

Itachi was standing at the door with a katana in his hand and serious eyes. When he looked serious, it was best that little was said to him. He looked from Sasuke to their mother, and finally to the blond beside Sasuke.

"I asked Naruto-kun to stay for dinner. Your father wouldn't be home until around midnight and I made the mistake of making too much. Why don't you come eat dinner, you must be hungry." Their mother explained, gesturing to the empty seat across from Sasuke. Even she sounded a bit threatened by his presence.

Itachi walked away and later returned in more casual clothes than his ninja gear and sat across from Sasuke. Naruto just stared at him for the longest time before speaking again. Sasuke was disappointed that his silence ended.

"Are you already a ninja?" Naruto asked.

Itachi nodded.

"Cool. What was the highest rank mission you went on?"

"S"

"Really?! That's awesome! So you fought other ninja from different villages?"

Itachi nodded and turned to his mother. "The hokage wants me to take an evaluation test over the next few days. If I succeed I'll be initiated as squad leader of the anbu."

"Wow!"

"I'm proud of you, Itachi. You'll make it without a doubt. Right Sasuke?"

Sasuke put down his chopsticks and pushed his plate away. "Yeah, of course. Oniisan can do anything. I'm done. I'm going to take a bath ok mom?"

"Sure sweetie, just put your dishes in the sink first."

-------------------------------

"Hey Sasuke! How did you get such a cool brother?" Naruto asked as he made himself comfortable on Sasuke's bed again.

"I was born after him. And will you get off my bed? Seriously I don't know what's wrong with my mom today." Sasuke growled.

"Why? What did she do?"

"First, she let you stay for dinner. Then she said it's too late to take you home so you should stay the night. And since you are staying the night you have to wear _my _pajamas! To make things worse, you convinced her to let you take a bath with me! It's embarrassing! I don't even like you!"

"Well I don't like you either, but all this is kinda fun don't you think? Having a friend stay the night, sharing a bath, and then sleeping in the same bed. It's all new to me and I like it."

"Well I don't! And when did I say you could sleep on my bed? You're sleeping on the floor."

Naruto frowned, jumped off the bed and walked to the door. He took a deep breath and bolted down the hall. His voice trailed behind him and smacked Sasuke in the face like a textbook.

"Mrs. Sasuke's mom! Sasuke is picking on me! He said I have to sleep on the floor because he doesn't want to share his bed 'ttebayo!" Naruto cried. Sasuke wouldn't doubt it if he was actually crying tears. When he returned with Sasuke's mom beside him and his face streaked with tears, he lost all respect for him, if he had any to begin with.

"Sasuke! Behave yourself! He's our guest!"

"I know." Sasuke grumbled. _That baka. He faked crying AGAIN to get my mom on his side. Damn it, how does he get his way all the time?!_

"Let him sleep on the bed with you. It's only for one night so just bear through it alright?"

"Hai, okaasan."

"Now, if he comes crying to me again, I'm going to have to get your father involved. Understand?"

Sasuke nodded and she left. Naruto jumped onto Sasuke's bed with a huge grin on his face.

"Looks like I get to sleep in the bed too!"

Sasuke just walked over to he wall and began to slam his head against it while Naruto rolled around in the sheets of his bed. Itachi looked up from his ninjutsu scroll and turned towards the sound of a loud thumping. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't be--

"Sasuke! Stop hitting your head on the wall 'ttebayo!"

"Shut up, dobe! I hate you!"

"Well I hate you too!"

Itachi chuckled and went back to studying. His smile died down to a depressed frown as he remembered what happened.

"Gomen nasai, otouto. Please forgive me for what I'm going to do."

To be continued…


	22. Leaving

**Chapter 22**

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as a ray of the morning sun crept its way through the curtains onto his face. The curtains fluttered open with the cool gentle breeze. Sasuke smiled at the soft coolness that covered his face and smiled. It was going to be a nice day, he could tell. A stronger breeze played with the curtains as Sasuke realized that for a cool morning, it was abnormally warm.

The door to his room opened and his father stared with a shocked yet angered look pasted on his face.

"What is _he_ doing here?" He demanded with an accusing finger pointed in his son's direction.

Sasuke sat up and looked down and found an arm over his stomach. Naruto! He forgot he stayed the night. The blond scooted closer and held onto him tighter.

"It's cold!" He whined.

"Gah! Get off of me!" Sasuke shouted as he tried to pry his friend off of him.

"But it's so cold!"

"You left the window open, baka!"

"Quiet, both of you!" Sasuke's father yelled. Both the boys sat up and stopped fighting and backed away. "What is he doing here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto and then back to his father. "Mom said that we had to share the bed."

His father shook his head. "I'm mad at that, but that's not what I meant. What is he doing _here_?" He sent a cold-hearted glare at Naruto.

Naruto looked at his lap and felt like crying. He knew what Sasuke's father was talking about, but he wondered if Sasuke knew, if he would ever know. Itachi walked by in the hall and stopped behind his father.

"Okaasan invited him to dinner. She also asked him to say the night." Itachi answered. His father spun around and moved his hand to slap Itachi across the face for talking back to him. Itachi caught his father's hand with liquid grace just before it was able to make contact. His expression did not falter as he kept his eyes in the direction he was walking in. "Your opinion didn't matter at the time and I won't take it now. I'll take him home but _I_ won't be coming back."

His father gave him a look of disapproval, a rare event for Uchiha Itachi, and retracted his hand from his son's grip.

"Don't then. See if I care. Your actions have been disgracing the family and I have kept them secret. You should be thanking me."

Itachi coughed out what sounded like a sarcastic laugh. "You'd be the hated one of the clan for disowning the prodigy we all rely on, father." He turned and peered into the room. "Naruto, get your things and come with me. Don't bother with changing, I'll have someone bring them back."

Naruto nodded and jumped out of the bed to gather his clothes. Once they were in his hands he ran into the hall besides Itachi. Without another word or glance, the two walked away in silence. Sasuke jumped up to follow them.

'_What did aniki say? H-he's not coming back?'_ Sasuke thought. _'W-why would he--' _

When Sasuke reached the doorway his father stuck his arm in the way to prevent him from progressing farther. He managed to duck his head into the hallway.

"Aniki! Aniki wait!" Sasuke called out. Not even a glance, no sign of response. "I'm sorry! Aniki! I'm sorry!"

He was pushed back into the room and felt the sting of his father's stare. He looked up to see a stern look on his face.

"Sorry for what, Sasuke? What did you two do?"

-----------------------

"Itachi! Where are you going with Naruto?"

Itachi turned towards his mother and peered into her eyes. Naruto held his clothes closer to his face and continued to stare at his feet. Without words, without gestures, she knew what was to come. Call it mother's intuition, or what you want, but her gut told her that all that happens from this point on is decided by her eldest son's and her husband's choices. She peered down at the floor below her feet as they put their shoes on.

"You know. A mother can't go on not knowing if her children are ok. So, please, stop by and let me know you're ok. You will do that, right? If not for me then for your brother at least. He loves you ve--"

"I know…"

She watched as he and their guest leave with sullen looks.

--------------------------

Itachi stopped at Naruto's door and watched him walk inside. He assured Naruto that he'd be back later to return the pajamas, until then, he should hold onto them. Once Naruto was fine with keeping the clothes, they parted. Itachi had already planned out what will happen over the next few weeks while he stayed away from home.

He made his way back to the Uchiha district as he ran over any possible scenario that could possibly happen. He stopped at a familiar house on the other side of the district from his own home. With a single deep breath he knocked his special coded knock on the front door, informing the inhabitants who was at the door. The knock was 3 knocks with a half second between each. He waited for a few minutes, standing patiently at the door. Anyone else would have knocked again, believing the people inside didn't hear or were out, but he knew they heard. He could feel them stirring inside. Another couple minutes and a soft shuffling was heard beyond the door. It unlocked and slowly opened. In the doorway stood another Uchiha, a little older than Itachi, peering with a surprised, yet expected smile.

"It's been awhile, Itachi." The boy greeted.

"So it has, Shisui." Itachi returned. His eyes glanced into the house and back to his cousin. "You're alone."

"You noticed? We really can't hide anything from you, can we Itachi?" Itachi just stared at Shisui, not wanting to answer his question. Shisui stepped to the side and gestured Itachi to enter. "Why don't you come in? I just started heating up water for some tea. I figured you'd want to have some, like the good old days when we hung out together."

Itachi shrugged and walked in. "Actually, it's about that. I need a place to stay for awhile."

"What blessed us with such an occurrence?" Shisui joked as he locked the door and leaned against it.

"I decided not to go back home. Things have been...out of my control."

Shisui straightened up. "Out of your control? This has to be serious."

Itachi walked deeper into the house to Shisui's room, which hasn't changed much since they first met as toddlers. Shisui followed Itachi and shut the bedroom door behind him. He knew when Itachi talked, if he did at all, he preferred it to be in privacy, so shutting all the doors only came natural without a second thought. Itachi sat on the bed and released a heavy sigh.

"You know how my father is, correct?"

"Sure, he's pretty tough, scary, and no offence but just angry looking really."

Itachi nodded. "He's been having some outbursts lately and has been getting stricter."

"Well, it's for the benefit of the whole clan. We need you to be at your best and highest potential to give the Uchiha name a stronger meaning." Shisui spoke as he seated himself beside Itachi.

"You've been going to the clan meetings too much." Itachi chuckled. "But it's not that. It's strictly personal stuff. He doesn't trust me anymore, which I doubt he trusted me at all in the first place."

"The water should be ready now, I'll go get the tea." As he stood up he was held in place by Itachi's hand in his. "Itachi...physical contact isn't your thing, are you ok?"

"There is something I need to tell you." Itachi beckoned Shisui to sit again with gentle tugs. Stage one of his plans, if this backfires, the whole thing will go up in flames. Though, he has been watching Shisui as he has been watching him. He was positive it wouldn't fail.

"What is it Itachi?" Shisui asked. Itachi had his full attention.

"You know...since we were little, I've always looked up to you. You were like an older brother to me. And, well...I have been wanting to tell you this for a while now." Itachi turned and peered into Shisui's eyes.

Shisui let out a grin. "Itachi...is this a confession?"

------------------------------------

Sasuke managed to get out of his father's interrogation. He had lied to him, claiming that all that happened was that he had gotten mad at Itachi and said that he didn't care about him and that he could go die on a mission for all he cared. Itachi got mad and stormed off not wanting to see him anymore. Surprisingly his father bought it, at least at first. But as Sasuke was going to walk away he was called back to be bombarded with prying questions all over again. As luck would have it, his mother shown up to have a talk with his father on why the first thing she saw this morning was Itachi leaving with Naruto. Sasuke quickly dressed and left just as the 'talk' began to escalate into another argument.

Normally, seeing his parents fight would upset him, but all he was worried about was what his brother said. He wanted to go find him and tell him he was sorry and beg him to come back home. After wondering the village seemingly aimlessly for what seemed like hours, Sasuke decided to give up. He sat down on a bench near the entrance of the village, wondering if Itachi left the entire village all together.

"Aniki...where did you go?" Sasuke muttered to himself as he stared blankly into the distance. "Don't be gone for too long, please. I forgive you, and I'm sorry. Please...don't stop loving me."

To be continued...


	23. Secrets

**Chapter 23**

Stage one was complete: gain Shisui's trust and manipulate emotions and actions later. Though it would seem like Itachi had taken this action through seduction, he didn't. Shisui always had feelings for Itachi, he knew from the look in his eyes. Or was it instinct? The whole plan was not the best but had the most promise. If anything went wrong over the next few weeks or so and Shisui would become unreliable, he could threaten to reveal what had just occurred to the rest of the clan. Shisui, not wanting such in illicit event to leak out to the heads of the clan and have them both be permanently 'removed' from the clan records, he'll agree to anything and continue loyalty. If that fails, there is always the other option: kill him. Itachi gathered his clothes and dressed while Shisui grinned at him from the bed.

"You know, Itachi, I've always thought about this, just never thought it would happen."

Itachi paused and looked ahead at nothing. It was all an act, he repeatedly told himself, but that wasn't entirely true. There was another side to this plan. He knew, and hated to admit for the life of him, that if he didn't get any of the sexual tension that built up in him, he'll end up hurting Sasuke and won't be able to live with himself anymore. Snapping out of his inner thoughts, Itachi answered back, hoping Shisui didn't notice the uncomfortable delay of response.

"Me either. I'm going to go get the tea you were heating water for."

Itachi left the room slipping the shirt over his head. He found the pot of water nearly empty and still boiling. They had forgotten about it so long that it had nearly evaporated completely. He removed the pot and refilled it with more water and rummaged through the cabinets looking for something to eat and what teas they had.

'_I hope that Sasuke never finds out about this,'_ Itachi thought as he blankly stared at the back of a package. _'And I hope Shisui doesn't realize that I'm just using him. What am I saying? I'm being evaluated to be placed as an anbu captain! I can get away with a little lie and affair…besides, it'll keep me from hurting Sasuke again.'_

---------------------------

Sasuke gave up searching and returned home in time to see his father storm off in the opposite direction. When he got back inside he glanced at the clock. Had he really been gone for a little over half an hour? It felt like so much longer. The house felt oddly cold and empty to he strolled around, finding his mother vigorously applying make-up.

"Mom?" Sasuke asked as he sheepishly stepped into the room.

His mother spun around, shocked to see her youngest son looking scared and worried. The side of her face was already beginning to swell. "Oh, oh my! Sasuke, sweetie, you're here! I-I'm sorry, I must look a mess. Look, mommy has to do some stuff so why don't you go and apologize to your friend about what happened for me, ok?"

"But, mom!"

"No 'buts' Sasuke! Go do what your mother tells you."

Sasuke retreated back and went to Naruto's and did as his mother told him. He didn't want to stay but did anyways since his friend seemed upset. Not that he really cared if he was upset or not, he felt like he needed someone to talk to as well. He already trusted him with 'that' secret, might as well give the family problems a try.

After a few hours, he grew tired of Naruto's presence and left. When he got home, everything was like a dream. His brother was home drinking tea and sharing idle conversation with their mother. He was warmly greeted and the swelling he thought he saw was gone and they both seemed…happy.

They warmly greeted Sasuke and Itachi offered the seat closest to him for Sasuke to sit in. They carried on like a whole joyful family. Like the past few days were all a dream and nothing bad happened to them, any of them, and he and Itachi were still carrying on in secrecy, wondering when it will become more.

After that he and Itachi slipped back into his room. The moment the door shut behind them Itachi embraced his younger brother.

"Sasuke…" Was all Itachi could muster up. Holding is brother like this after what happened earlier made his head spin. He could feel it in Sasuke that he didn't know, and he wanted it to stay that way.

"Aniki, I'm sorry about what happened…W-we could try agai--"

"No." Itachi answered bluntly and pulled himself away to stare into Sasuke's eyes. "I don't think we should."

"Why?"

Itachi looked away. "Because I wouldn't stop next time." It was a half lie and he knew it. Not only did he know that he couldn't get himself to stop, but knowing what happened with Shisui would just make him feel even guiltier. Some things are best left alone to be forgotten. Itachi then noticed Sasuke was staring at him with a face making him think of a blowfish.

"Why you looking so serious? I can wait!" Sasuke eased his expression and pinched his brother's cheeks. "Besides, if you say we shouldn't, I should learn to listen right?"

Itachi smiled and gently lowered Sasuke's hands. "Yeah, you wouldn't want to turn into your friend now do you?"

"Who Naruto? Never! We are nothing alike! Don't compare us!" Sasuke folded his arms and pouted again. Sasuke's childish acts never failed to make Itachi smile.

"Of course not. You're much cuter." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Of course! And I don't even eat as much sweets as him either! So what they say about being what you eat is all wrong!"

"I never said you were sweet. I just said cute." Itachi joked.

"Hey! Aniki that's not funny!" Sasuke struggled to keep a straight face. His brother joking was always funny, not because of what he said, but because he was actually _joking. _It was rare and knowing how serious he is, it makes it all the funnier.

Itachi gave Sasuke a kiss and told him he should clean up and go help their mother make dinner.

"Why?"

"So next time we play 'house' you can be a better mom and wife." Itachi stated with a wink.

"Really?! Ok!!"

Sasuke then bounced off to do as his brother told him. When he and their mother finished he noticed there was one plate less at the table. When he asked why his mother simply replied that his brother was called out to an emergency mission and won't be back until tomorrow.

---------------------------

Itachi snuck in through Shisui's window and caught him filling out a report. His cousin turned around with a smile.

"Welcome back." He greeted. Itachi nodded in response and silently shut the window behind him. "So do you want to--"

"You know our agreement. We can't tell anyone that I'm staying with you. As far as the clan is concerned, I'm going to be out training and getting home late."

"True. But that doesn't mean we can't create our own secrets to hide as well…"

"I have a mission in the morning, I can't."

Itachi allowed himself to collapse on the bed. He could feel Shisui giving him a look of disapproval behind him. He didn't care and a moment later, it was gone. Shisui went back to working on the report he was doing. Before he fell asleep he heard Shisui mention something about attending the next clan meeting.

----------------------

Several days went by and Itachi was prepared to go home. Even though he was staying at Shisui's house in secrecy, he never expected him to be as perverse as he had been. Itachi lost more sleep at his cousin's than at home worrying about what his father knew. He didn't want to do anything with Shisui but it was the only way. With every night that went by, Shisui began to share the information that only a select few of the clan members were permitted to know. If it weren't for this, Itachi would have returned home the first night.

He had been living 2 lives for the few weeks he stayed out of the house. One where he and Sasuke carried on in their love, the only one where Itachi expresses and feels love. And then there's the other, where he was giving up himself and all respect for himself for the sake of getting inside information. All he knew was that a member of the clan was going to become a potential hazard and was to be watched carefully. He didn't know who it was, but he's not heading home until he has a clear idea on whom.

However, when he was called to a clan meeting shortly after becoming an anbu captain, it became clear who was the potential hazard of the clan.

To be continued…


	24. Desperate Measures

Chapter 24

Itachi had been excluded from the clan meeting of that day, which was fairly rare. No matter what the meeting about, the clan's pride and joy had to be there to grace and bless everyone in his presence like some define spirit being summoned to bring blessings to those at a ritual. Since it was rather odd that the clan has been a little hush hush for awhile, he decided to go see what it was about. With his skills, he could easily gain intelligence without a single soul realizing he was even in their presence. After successfully sneaking onto the grounds without being noticed, he consealed his chakra and hid in one of the secret routes that had been laying dormant since the great war. There, he silently listened in on the voices that drifted through the walls.

"So, what has your observation been, Fugaku? We've heard that Itachi hasn't returned home yet and no one seems to know where he has been hiding out for these past few weeks." A rough aged voice spoke in a rather informative tone with the strictness of a well weathered general.

The one whom Itachi assumed was his father cleared his throat and spoke. "I haven't seen him either, though he has been returning home only for short periods of time."

"And what are his actions when he returns home?"

His father paused, sure he would sound rediculous with his answer. "Eating and talking."

Itachi peered through one of the cracks to see what was going on inside. Everyone sat in a circle, upright and alert, yet no one spoke for several minutes before the one that was talking at the begining turned to Shisui. "I am correct when I say that you've been rather close with Itachi?"

Shisui's face flushed a pink shade accompanied by a smile. He was obviously remembering those sleepless nights they have been having since Itachi saught refuge at his house. He quickly straigtened out his expression to match the stern look of seriousness as those around him and answered. "Yes, I have. However, I haven't seen him either."

The elder raised an eyebrow in question. Itachi felt a wave of relief knowing how far that Shisui's loyalty was going. He didn't need to take the second plan out, even though he had set everything in place for such an event as his betrayal a few weeks prior. Itachi knew something the elder was hiding, he could tell by the look in his eyes. He turned to address his father once again.

"I want you to go lead a search party for Itachi. If he remains unwatched any longer, he could jeopardize our entire mission." Fugaku nodded and stood up. Then the elder turned to Shisui. "If you come across him before we do, I want you to send him over here right away."

Shisui stood jumped to his feet and gave a quick bow before leaving. Once he left his father spoke.

"What shall we do when we find my son?"

"We have to take matters seriously. He is becoming too much of a threat. You know as well as I do that if he has somehow turned against the clan or refuses to fufill the mission he was born to do, we would never control him. He would surely be the destruction of the clan." He paused and gave Fugaku a cold stare. "If I find out that his actions are related to you in anyway, you'll face permanent exile, regardless what Hokage-sama says. You'll be removed from all clan records. We cannot let Itachi break out of our control."

With those last words, the meeting ended and everyone departed. After the room had been empty for a good five minutes Itachi slipped out of hidding and back into the streets. His mind reviewing and replaying every syllable spoken at the meeting. So his need to save Sasuke from him has caused the clan to slowly and unnoticably fall into silent chaos. But this chaos shown some light on some secret agenda. Of all the time he had trained, every jutsu learned, and every minute _lived_ was for some mission that the clan has obviously been planning for, what plan it was exactly he didn't know, but their secrecy from even _him_ proved that it was only for the benifits of the clan. He could still trust his cousin, but he was in a little doubt about it. Shisui had kept his mouth shut about seeing him but his facial guestures spilled all their secrets.

He slipped into Shisui's room and sat on his bed expectedly. Patiently. Sure enough a few minutes later he came crashing into the room.

"I was just at the meeting and they requested your pressence!" He stated in an official tone. Itachi sharpened his glare. "They are waiting for you in the-"

"No they're not. I was there."

The colour drained from his face. "What do yo mean you were there?"

"I decided to see what this meeting was about since I never miss a meeting."

Suddenly a grin grew across Shisui's face.

"Let me guess...in the secret escape route behind the caligraphy?" Itachi's heart stopped, but his face didn't show a thing. "I saw you shift in the shadows. I'm not as clumsy as you thought I was."

_Shit_. His whole plan was about to go into flames and he's going to have to take the premeditated measures he had hoped he didn't have to.

"You seriously didn't think it would be that easy, did you? I have been onto you since you openly confessed and became my lover. I thought it was odd, that someone who had stayed out of contact would suddenly want to make a huge leap into something such as incestuous affairs. So I had a close friend of mine follow you for me. With the information they gave me, I found out that I was just a lie, that your true affair was with your own brother. You are really sick you know that?"

Itachi lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Shisui's neck. "You keep quiet or I'll kill you! If you tell them about Sasuke, you'll have to tell him about _us_ and then we'll _both_ be removed from the clan for bringing shame!"

"I'm willing to take the plunge. It's already obvious that _you_ aren't as loyal to the clan as you were raised to be!"

Itachi didn't want to hear another word from his cousin's mouth and placed a sleeping jutsu on him. He went to his cousin's desk and ripped out a piece of paper and began to write a note in Shisui's handwriting. He really didn't want to go to the means of murdering another family member but it was no choice. He was prepared to leak out something that he knew that once it was out, both he _and_ Sasuke will have to suffer the burden of their wrongful feelings. Once it was dark enough for no one to see them, Itachi carried his cousin down to the river and woke him, keeping his body paralyzed. He wanted him to be awake to hear what he had to say and be helpless to help himself.

"Shisui. I really didn't want to do this to you, I'd much rather keep you alive." Itachi spoke as he sat him on the water's edge. Shisui sent a cold glare at his cousin. "You have left me no other choice. You are going to commit suicide right here, right now." Shisui's eyes widened as he struggled to break the jutsu. "It's useless, just accept your death. It's pointless to struggle against a force you cannot defeat." And with those words Itachi pushed him into the river, watching him choke and sink. Within moments, the air bubbles slowed and disappeared altogether. His eyes felt like they were going to burn, like every molecule within them were being rearranged. Within seconds, the pain receded and he allowed himself to be caught on the outskirts of the village by his father. After dealing with a lecture, he went to sleep. He was to attend the meeting that Shisui told him about.

The next morning, he didn't attend. He had spent the morning avoiding his father and helping his mother around the house. It only took a short while for someone to come around to the house to question him on his absence. The night before he had examined his eyes and realized why they had the burning feeling within them. He had gained the _mangekyou. _

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for this taking so long, I had lost the chapters and all the work. I finally recovered it recently and went through it sure that it was incomplete, only to see that it was actually complete and feeling like a complete idiot as to why it wasn't posted _sooner_, I decided to put it off until now. Sorry for the long wait, I hope to finish this story soon. If the rest of the story seems off from this point on, it's because I've been away from it for so long. Many more appologies, feel free to mentally stab me for this.


End file.
